


Ice cold ( Draco Malfoy x reader )

by Hang_the_rich



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hang_the_rich/pseuds/Hang_the_rich
Summary: Draco Malfoy is an absolute asshole. He always has an Ice cold look and doesn't feel any emotions except hornyness maybe. But when he meets y/n something changes. A thing that he thought was impossible. She makes him FEEL. And she has someone else but still can't stop thinking about him. Will they still always choose each other?(Most of these characters weren't created by me all the right go to J.K. Rowling)
Kudos: 7





	1. " Tennage boys are some horny mother fuckers "

Cp.1: "Teenage boys are some horny mother fuckers"

  
( UM SO THE FIRST CHAPTER IS SHIT CAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING BUT IT GETS A TAD BIT BETTER I PROMISE. Also, all chapters till Cp 9 are gonna be only around 2k words but they will get longer later. Also, these chapters were written for Wattpad so the formating might be weird and I made a lot of words bold or Italic but you can't see it here so I shape it doesn't lose its meaning )

Hope you enjoy  
_________

It was the start of a new school year at Hogwarts. I was a new transfer student. Going to a new school in which I didn't know anyone was terrifying. Sadly I wasn't transferring because of a fun reason, quite the opposite. My parents had died this summer because of an accident while working with dragons. My father was a pureblood and my mother was a muggle. I never minded my blood impurity but apparently, some people at my old school did. I was bullied day to day by the rich pureblood girls. I learned to not care or at least not show that I care but deep down it still hurt me.

My mother would always tell me that if someone picks on you it means that they either like you or are jealous. To me, it sounded like pure nonsense at first until I heard a rumor that the leader of the rich pureblood girls had a HUGE and I mean in love with my type of crush. I wouldn't mind it if she hadn't been making my life a living hell for two years straight. (Or not so straight after all ;) )

But I need to forget the past and move on. Tomorrow is going to be my first day at Hogwarts - How exciting!

Dumbledor had sent me a letter after my parents death telling me how sorry he was for my loss and how my uncle who I have actually never heard about works at Hogwarts and made a plan for me to transfer to Hogwarts. He also paid for my muggle hotel for the night because that's the best he could offer right now.

The hotel room had a very cold and unwelcoming atmosphere and It was oh SO FUN to spend my first night fully alone in some random shitty hotel before transferring to a new school. YAY But after flipping in my bed from side to side for hours I managed to somehow fall asleep.

__________________  
THE NEXT DAY IN THE MUGGLE TRAIN STATION

The train station was PACKED with muggles but I found my way to the entrance to the 9 3/4 train station. I saw a family of gingers gathering around and a sweet woman yelling at two twins to go through faster.

There was a younger ginger boy who looked like their sibling standing together with a black-haired boy with glasses and a girl that made my mouth drop. She was smiling at the jokes the wins were making with her bright brown eyes and was twisting her fuzzy brown hair with her fingers.

I snickered when the twins made another joke and the ginger boy turned my way. He came up to me and trying to put on an intimidating smirk asked :

\- What are you doing here? Who are you? Do I know you?  
-Ronald, stop acting so rude and pretending that you aren't an actual wuss, - said the pretty curly-haired girl while looking at him pissed and then turned to me with a bright smile  
\- Hello there, I'm Hermione Granger, this shitbag is Ronald Weasley and that's Harry Potter

\- I'm y/n y/ln  
-Are you new to Hogwarts?  
\- Yeah, I'm a transfer  
\- Dear, come with us,- she said with a smile grabbed my hand and we both ran through the wall

___________________  
IN THE TRAIN

Hermione invited me to sit with her even though Harry and Ron didn't seem to be too excited about having an uninvited guest with us.

\- Hermione, you can't be serious you invited a total stranger to sit with us?

Hermione hit him in the head with a book a few times and even though she had quite a skinny body type her hits were strong and it looked like it actually hurt.

I would have been a little worried for Ron but I saw his smirk and realized he was quite enjoying it. Teenage boys are some horny mother fuckers.

We sat and talked throughout the whole train ride which lasted a few hours.

__________________  
HOGWARTS

When we arrived Hermione showed me to the great hall and when we opened the huge, heavy, dark wood doors and the whole room went quiet and all eyes were on use us, well probably they were on ME. I was still wearing my slutty muggle clothes - a white tennis skirt, a sage green colored sweater tucked into it, and a pair of white sneakers. I knew the outfit was a little revealing but I needed a Good first impression.

Hermione walked me over to the Gryffindor table and I sat next to her and Harry. On the train ride, they explained how the houses work and everything and she said she was sure I was going to Gryffindor with them 100%. It was exciting thinking that I could be at the same house with them and share a room with Hermione. Maybe at least in this school, I can make some friends.

As we were sitting I looked around the other house tables and a boy with platinum blond hair, icy eyes, and an ice cold stare caught my eye. It looked like he has been staring at me for quite a while but when my eyes met his he quickly turned away and put on such a flirty smile like he just thought of something nasty and whispered something to his actually quite handsome friend - ugh...men...

\- Who is that?- I whispered to Hermione and pointed at Draco  
\- Ughhh,- she groaned her soft expression faded and she had a look of disgust looking at him,  
\- That my dear is Draco Malfoy an absolute "PuReBloOd" - she said in a sarcastic tone - asshole who shags every girl he sees and always picks on us for no reason. Please, stay as far away from him as possible.

I sighed and everyone quieted down when Professor Dumbledor stood up on in front of his  
throne-like chair and cleared his throat.

\- Girls and boys...and others. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, Firstly I would like to introduce a few new transfer students:  
Miss Athena Leonnory,  
\- he said loudly and a girl with shoulder-length black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes stood up from her seat and boldly walked over to the front with her boots making quite a lot of noise hitting the dark stone floor. She was wearing a white pirate-like button-up that was tucked into long black suit pants.

She sat down on the chair and Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on her head. The hat thought for quite some time and started whispering - Maybe Gryffindor? She is quite brave and daring....huh...but I also see some ambition and cunningness... Slytherin - the hat shouts and the long Slytherin table made a lot of noise and started clapping and whistling. She got up and took a seat next to some older Slytherins.

\- And now y/n y/ln!  
-shouted the professor and I swallowed all of my anxiety in a big gulp and stood up. I definitely wasn't a shy person but walking in front of everyone with their eyes on me was quite nerve-wracking.  
I walked steadily right next to the Slytherins when I felt someone  
slap my ass as I walked by. I stopped in my track and heard a few male chuckles behind me, ughhh....teenage boys are some horny mother fuckers. I slowly turned and locked eyes with the pale icy-eyed boy - Draco Malfoy. He of course being the disgusting male breed that he is was giving me a witty smile. I gave him a big fake smile, slowly walked up to him, and have him SUCH a big slap that the sound echoed through the whole hall. He tried to look tough but let out a whimper which not going to lie was kinda hot but Hermione was right if you needed a definition for an asshole it would be Draco Malfoy.

Even though everyone was looking at me with a shocked look on their face I confidently walked over to the chair and sat down. Dumbledor was quite in a shock but quickly snapped out of it and put the sorting hat on my head. It barely touched my head and already screamed  
\- SLYTHERIN.

Oh no, what did I get myself into? I thought as I saw that the only vacant place at the Slytherin table was in front of Malfoy.

__________________  
DRACO'S POV  
(Yes there will be quite a lot of these because I want to get both sides of the story)

\- Ughh... another year at this boring school,- I thought

The only good friend I had was Blaise Zabini and even he was quite an asshole at times. I spent most of my time alone but even then I would get attacked with the basic white bitch girls drooling over me. Don't get me wrong I love female attention and the fact that if I need to have some fun most of these bitches would already be on their knees with their mouths open.

I was sitting in the great hall with Blaise when I saw the doors open dramatically and the "GoLdEn TrIo" walked in aka a bunch of assholes. I wanted to look away and make a joke about Harry's crooked glasses to Blaise but my eyes were caught on something else.

The most beautiful girl I have ever seen walked in. She was wearing a pretty outfit but what caught my eyes the most was her skirt. It was as white and pure as she seemed. And it was SO SHORT that I knew If I keep staring I will straight up get a boner.

I looked away but all that was in my mind were her beautiful thighs and her wide hips. Shit I would do to lay on those thighs or better lay in between them.

She sat down with the golden trio of course - next to Hermione and that scum Potter. I kept looking at her back admiring her figure and her posture. I got lost. Only later I realized she was looking at me and we kept eye contact for a second. I quickly broke the contact and realized - she's my next catch. I leaned into Blaises ear and whispered:

\- Let's bet 10 galleons I will have her sucking my dick before this week is over.  
\- I know that it's probably true, so I don't agree  
\- oh come on, Blaiseyyy  
\- Shut your mouth, Draco - he giggled.

We kept talking until Dumbledor started shouting about the new students. I threw a quick look at her and saw her side profile -her beautiful y/e/c eyes were focused on Dumbledor, this was the first time I really focused on her face. But he didn't call her he called this other girl that I haven't noticed yet. Some Athena she looked quite interesting but not really my type. But you know, if she wanted it I wouldn't say no of course.

She got sorted into Slytherin so I might get to know her. But my eyes were still on the mystery girl. Then Dumbledor shouted - y/n y/ln - and she got up and fixed her skirt. She started walking and all I could look at was her beautiful legs. Then I got a thought to test her, make her a simp for me. As she walked by I slapped her ass - quite hard actually but she didn't even whimper - I think she enjoyed it - I whisper to Blaise just so the two of us can hear and we both started chuckling.

I was so used to girls just melting from my touch, mostly from a slap on the ass. But the most unexpected thing happened - she slapped me and she slapped me HARD. I couldn't control myself because it was so unexpected and I let out a whimper. fuck. That was embarrassing. I'll have to teach her what she gets for embarrassing me in front of the whole school.

Blaise leaned in and whispering trying to control his laughter:  
\- So 10 Galleons??- I slapped the back of his head but bit my smile and softly whispered -yes.  
\- y/n y/ln -I thought, you might not be as pure as I thought, you might be more of a challenge.

___________________

( so this was the first chapter I'm sorry if there were any grammar mistakes or smth cause English isn't my first language:/ )

\- Leo


	2. " Why does this always happen? "

Cp. 2 "Why does this always happen?"

( In this story the Weasley twins are in the same years as y/n )

Y/N pov.  
_________________

I had no choice but to walk over and sit down in the seat in front of Malfoy. But the good thing is - my slap whipped of that grin he had and he looked quite shocked and embarrassed. He was softly rubbing his cheek which was quite red and had a mark in the shape of my hand.  
\- Damn, I did a good job -I thought looking at him and trying to bite down a smile. He looked back at me but he had the Ice cold look like the one he had before. As much as I wanted to think of him as a wuss after that whimper he made, that icy look made me freeze. It felt like he had no emotion in his face or his whole body. He was looking like a predator before hunting his prey. It was quite terrifying, to be honest. When we made eye contact I tried to have a cold expression too but his was so powerful I just had to turn away.

What was he doing to me? I have never felt like this towards a guy. As much as I hated him for being such a prick a part of me was intrigued by him.

When Dumbledor's speech was over the older students started leading the first years and us -new students to the dorms.

We walked over to the painting hanging over the common room entrance and a tall black-haired older Slytherin said:  
\- Please, please don't forget the password because it's really annoying having to help out lost first-years every second - he sighed, turned to the painting, and said - Blood purity -loudly so that all of us could hear.

Oh no.... - I remember that in the train, Hermione complained that the Slytherins were super obsessed with blood purity and how Malfoy always picked on her for it - he barely ever called her by her real name. If they pick on me in this school too, shit is gonna get interesting.

We entered the common room which was BEAUTIFUL in my opinion. I was definitely a fan of the colour green and so were the Slytherins as it seemed. The common room had low seeling and dark stone walls with all the details being either green or silver. To some, it might not look as cozy but to me, it felt like home.

The tall Slytherin showed me to my dorm through the girl staircases. My dorm was wonderful - it had the same atmosphere as the common room. There were three beds and mine was in the middle. I pushed my luggage under the bed and laid down on the satin, forest green colored sheets.

I lifted my head up as I saw a girl that I've seen somewhere enter the dorm and set her stuff on the bed that was to the left of me. Hmmm. Oh... she was the other transfer student - Athena Leonnory. She turned to me, walked over, and put out her hand out to greet me. I propped myself up on my elbows and shook her hand.

\- You're Athena Leonnory - the other transfer student? Right?  
\- Yes, I might be - she giggled

We sat down on my bed and talked for like an hour. Apparently, she transferred from a school in Russia. She had to leave the school because it was closed down - because the headmaster turned out to be a Death eater and was working for the Dark lord.

\- They were very strict there and used cruel ways of punishments - Athena sighed and unbuttoned her sleeves revealing Huge, Deep Scars all over her arms. I gasped and gave her a hug. And I was the one who thought I had to transfer because of a cruel reason.

After talking I went to the bathroom, took a shower, and threw on some lacey underwear and a big worn-out sweater that was actually my dad's. The sweater still smelled like him and that gave me comfort. I was quite exhausted from all the excitement that I fell asleep really quickly.

_____________

The next morning I woke up a little early to not be awake at the same time as my roommate. I brushed my teeth and put on some makeup. As always I put on quite a big straight eyeliner and eye pencil throughout my whole waterline. I liked how my eyes looked so much more dramatic and it made me look not as childish and pure. I decided to put on an outfit as eye-catching as yesterday. My friends from my old school always said that I always dressed like a slut. But they never meant it in a mean way, we used it to compliment each other. I have never experienced it being used on me in a bad way.

I threw on a thin white turtle neck, on top, I put on a black satin slip dress with lace. And let me tell you it was SHORT. I liked showing off my thighs. Even though I hated men I didn't mind their attention. I quickly threw on my Hogwarts coat. It kinda covered my outfit but  
\- that might be a good thing.

When I got ready I decided to wake up Athena cause she didn't look like she was getting up any time soon. After she woke up I ran out to the common room. I saw the tall handsome guy who sat next to Malfoy yesterday and scoffed and rolled my eyes walking past him when we made eye contact. As I was walking past him I felt him grab my arm. I turned to him with an offended grimace and scoffed again but he just smiled.

\- Look, I know that what Draco did wasn't nice, but I'm not Draco.  
\- Who are you then? - I spit out  
\- Blaise Zabini  
\- I'm y/n y/ln  
\- Yeah, I heard yesterday. You're a transfer, right?  
I noded  
\- Well look I hope I didn't make too bad of an impress.... - he stopped as he looked down and through the gap in my coat saw my outfit and the length of my dress. I scoffed rolled my eyes and jerked my hand out of his grip and walked into the hall. - Men...- I sighed.

The great hall was quite empty so I thought to take the chance and not sit at my house table but sit next to the trio that I saw already eating breakfast. Well, at least Ron was.

\- Ronald! I'm trying to explain to you the new subject for Herbology and you're just stuffing your mouth with waffles!  
\- Seriously Ron, do you ever stop eating? -Harry giggled

I giggled too and that made Harry notice me and tap the seat next to him. We caught up with the new experiences of yesterday. We were all kinda sad that I wasn't in the same house as them but we made a deal to still stick together.

My first class was DADA aka defense against the dark arts. It was a Slytherin and Gryffindor mixed class. I walked there a little early because I was nervous about my first class. I sat down in a seat with 3 seats empty around. I heard a lot of noise and laughter getting close to the classroom and I saw the two twins that I saw at the train station enter the classroom. They looked around the room and saw the two empty seats to my left and sat down there. They turned to me with smug smiles :

\- Hello there darling, I'm George Weasley  
\- And I'm Fred Weasley -they greeted me  
\- Great, George and Fred but I won't be able to tell the difference - I giggled  
\- That's alright...  
\- y/n  
\- Alright y/n everyone does that - said Fred and George made an exaggerated sad face and traced a tear.

I giggled. Of course, I could tell them apart, I was just messing around. Their faces were quite different actually. But they were definitely beautiful -ginger, like 6'2 or 6'3 gods. And they were definitely packing - I thought and bit back a smile. We chatted for a few mins until the teacher came in slamming the door behind them. The teacher gave us work and started reading a book.

Five minutes into the lesson the door slammed open and breathless Malfoy rushed in. The teacher didn't even raise their eyes from the book but mumbled - Five points from Slytherin. And again the only vacant seat was next to my right. Why does this always happen?

I could see that the twins had quite a good relationship with Malfoy as they leaned past me being the towers they were and whispered to him :

\- What were you doing so early in the morning to be late? - asked Fred and George gave Malfoy a wink. Malfoy quickly locked eyes with me for a second and that disgusting grin appeared again.  
\- You know that blonde, long-haired Ravenclaw, wait I think her name was Valery or Victoria or something?  
\- Yeah -the twins nodded - Veronica actually  
\- Right, well let's just say I think she'll have a throat ache and bruised knees for a few days - he spit out and his grin somehow got even bigger.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes because it was obvious that he just wanted for me to hear it and to be impressed, but it made the things Hermione said yesterday even more true. Malfoy turned to me with one eyebrow raised:  
\- What, y/ln, jealous? You could do it too, cause I think I'm free after class  
\- I'd rather suck off Voldemort, I think - I spit out with a grin locking my eyes with his. Even though he was smiling his eyes still seemed so cold.  
George and Fred broke out laughing and I still couldn't understand how did the teacher not hear any of this.

\- Shut your mouth, slut - Malfoy whispered turning away to his book.  
I was genuinely shocked but knew if I showed any of it to Malfoy, I would be feeding his needs so I rolled my eyes and continued working.

After class, I looked over my schedule and saw that I had potions next. fuck. Another class with Malfoy. I went to the classroom and he was already seated, leaving a seat empty and tapping it when I caught his eye. I scoffed and took a seat at the other end of the classroom - as far away from him as possible.

Class started and Professor Snape told us that we will be working in pairs. - Miss y/ln and mister Malfoy! - he exclaimed. AGIAN Why does this always happens?

I had to go and sit in the seat that was still empty and I took of my coat and hung it on the seat. Even when I sat down he paid no attention to me. He was completely zoned out. There wasn't even a drop of emotion on his face. Later he looked over and instead of looking me in the face scanned my body up and down. So it looks like the only thing Malfoy can feel is hornyness.

After Snape told us the potion we will be making Malfoy told me to get the materials and stood up with me.

I was bringing the materials back when the bag that was full of dried Snagweed broke and the leaves fell on the ground. I bent down to collect them. When I heard a whistle behind me. I turned around and saw Malfoy with a small grin:

\- Now that's a view I will never forget - he said quite loudly actually and I realized that he definitely saw my underwear because my dress was that short. fuck my coat. I tried ignoring him and went down on my knees not to flash him again but still collecting the leaves. I turned and saw a few were by his shoe and turned to be in front of him. After collecting them I heard a chuckle above me and looked up. Malfoy was towering above me with his icy stare locked with my eyes but he had a grin from ear to ear. He bent down and whispered:  
\- So do you want to unbuckle my belt yourself or do I do it since you're in this position. - fuck

______________________

( If you have any tips or anything all comments are very much appreciated)

-Leo


	3. " I hate him, but why does he make my heart skip a beat? "

Cp. 3 "I hate him, but why does he make my heart skip a beat?"  
(!!!SMUT WARNING!!! Also, this chapter is dedicated to @ elisefrvi on wattpad, because she was really supportive and nice and wanted to be Draco's slut DGZHDH ;) )

________  
DRACOS POV  
( yes most of this chapter will be that)

I have never gotten jealous over girls. Never in my life. I never really cared enough either. But with her something was different. After my little fun time with Veronica, I was running late to DADA. I rushed in and luckily there was a seat next to her.

But she was talking, laughing, and giggling with the Weasley twins. I would never say we were friends, but they had really good weed. Like that shit hit HARD. But this was too much. She was mine, my challenge.

The good thing is the twins LOVED gossip aka knowing who I fucked this time. So I had a chance to brag in front of y/n. She of course scoffed and rolled her eyes as expected.

\- What, y/ln, jealous? You could do it too, cause I think I'm free after class  
\- I'd rather suck off Voldemort, I think - she spit out. I definitely didn't expect her bravery to say the Dark Lord's name.  
\- Shut your mouth, Slut - I whispered expecting a huge reaction from her. She didn't even look my way - maybe she enjoyed it?

I had potions next. Professor Snape was being generous and made me and y/ln partners.

While she was getting the ingredients she dropped some and began collecting them. Thank fucking god that she forgot her coat! She bent down and the view that I got was bloody incredible. fuckkk....half-blood- I thought. She got down on her knees and kept cleaning up when she turned to me. And when she looked up the view was got even fucking better.

_________________  
Y/n POV

HOW COULD HE? THAT ABSOLUTE FUCKING BASTARD!!!

I got up and ran out of the room to the hall. I ran through the dungeons till I had no more breath in my lungs. And I pushed against a wall and slid down to the ground, buried my head in my knees, and started silently sobbing. Malfoy's words reminded me of the older guys in my last school and the things they did to me.

I suddenly felt a cold hand on my knee. I opened my eyes and on the corner of my eye saw his long, pale, cold fingers on my knee. He had a few silver rings that beautifully decorated his hands. fuck. He had beautiful hands - mostly the veins on them.

I quickly snapped out of my daydream, looked up and we locked eyes. He was crouching in front of me. He had the cold expression but there was a hint of worry in his eyes. You wouldn't notice it unless you were looking him deep in the eyes - into his soul. Maybe there was some good in him?

I quickly took that thought back when he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and the worry disappeared. He was emotionless again. I have never met a person with so little feelings.

\- Up, half-blood -he demanded but I shook my head so he grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

He was much taller than me so when I was looking down he grabbed my chin and lifted it up so I was looking him in the eyes. Even though his eyes were cold, I felt like I was drowning in that pool of turquoise blue. The light from the dungeon torches were hitting his eyes in such an angle that they got a mesmerizing silver glow.

He swiped his silvery hair with his ring finger off his glistening, sweaty forehead and pinned my arms to the wall from both sides so that I couldn't move. He leaned in SO close that I could feel his minty breath on my face. He smelled like home, he smelled of coffee, sandalwood and cigarettes. But I could also tell he liked to cover that smell up by drenching himself in  
Dior Sauvage parfume. I hate him, but why does he make my heart skip a beat? Why does he give me butterflies?

We stood there just holding eye contact and the tension was so strong that it filled the whole hall.

\- Why did you run away, baby? - he finally broke the silence  
\- Because fuck you Malfoy, that's why - I whispered basically spitting.  
\- You're a nasty girl aren't you? -he grinned and got even closer.  
\- Fuck. You. Pussy. - I said exaggerating every word and then spit him in the face.

He scrunched his eyes and looked shocked. He freed his grip on one of my arms to whipped away my spit, but I used the chance and freed myself to run away. I sprinted down the dungeons as fast as I could to the staircases to go to the common room.

The room wasn't empty. There was a pretty girl with blond hair staring at the fire. She quickly turned to me and I met her beautiful emerald green eyes. They were so bright and green and were reflecting the golden fire beautifully. I didn't really have time to talk so I just ran to my room and fell on my bed.

____________  
DRACO'S POV

Fuck. I was SO close to y/n I could see my own reflection in her beautiful y/e/c eyes that had a golden reflection from the dungeon torches. I could even feel her scent. She wasn't wearing any perfume but she had a very specific smell - she smelled like cinnamon, coffee, rain, and fresh books.

I was lucky that she held such strong eye contact with me and didn't notice that I had grown a bulge down below from being that close to her. Image how fucking pathetic it would be if she noticed I got a fucking boner just from being close to her. I needed to get rid of it.

After trying to figure out how to use my coat to cover up my erection I rushed to the common room to find a pretty mouth to help me.

In the common room, I saw Elise Venniris laying down on the couch. She was a beautiful blond Slytherin with a body that would turn me on just looking at it. She was always my helping buddy in situations like these. You could say she was my friend with benefits.

I leaned into her ear and whispered:  
\- Lisss, could you help me with a little, problem, - I whispered as she looked down to my crotch and put on a big grin.  
\- Hey, there prettyboy! Do you need to be quick or can I have some fun too? - she smirked blinking her bright green eyes.  
\- Angel, I would love too but I have Herbology in 15 minutes  
\- Can we do it tomorrow after quidditch practice? I love how you look so sweaty and breathless after - she squirmed in her seat  
\- Of course, princess, whatever you like - I gave her a forced smile and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She grinned, even more, jumped up from the couch, grabbed my hand, and lead her to my dorm. Blaise was sitting on his bed reading and raise his eyes at us.

\- Zabini, get the fuck out  
\- What the fuck bro? NO, this is my dorm too  
\- Fine, I'll make the Weasley's give you a discount on their good shit if you leave - I tried convincing him  
\- Fucking liar! They wouldn't even give their own brother a discount, let alone me!  
\- Fine, fuck you Blaisey  
\- Fuck you, Dray

I grabbed Elise and we went to the common room. There was no one there because everyone was already waiting for Herbology to start. We went over to the couch and she pushed me backward onto it. I made myself comfy and spread my legs. She startled me from both sides with her legs and started kissing my neck. Her soft, warm lips felt like fire kissing, sucking, and softly biting my neck definitely leaving marks for tomorrow. I grabbed her ass under her skirt playing with her lacy, dark red underwear that I loved.

We did this quite often so she already knew what I liked and I knew all of her spots. I wasn't the one giving her pleasure a lot unless I was feeling generous that day. She stopped and looked at me directly in the eyes with hunger in hers. She softly kissed my lips and locked me back in the eyes almost as asking for consent and I nodded.

She went back to kissing me but this time not so softly - her kisses were passionate and hungry and her lips felt flaming hot against mine. Not breaking contact or stopping she slowly unbuttoned my black button shirt one button after another. She finally broke away from my kiss and started kissing downward from the most sensitive spot on my neck - under my ear making me whimper softly. She then moved on to my collarbones and made her way down my chest moving off of me and onto the ground.

I wasn't the one who would let the girl do all the work often. I loved being dominant - mostly when angry or upset, but sometimes it felt nice to just relax and let her give you pleasure.

She kneeled down in front of me, dramatically lit from the back from the golden fireplace. She slowly unbuckled my belt while still keeping eye contact and unzipped my suit pants. She slowly put her fingers under the elastic band of my boxers squirming with excitement. She fully pulled them down and freed my rock hard erection.

She licked her lips and swirled her tongue around the tip. I groaned and let my head fall back. I looked back while she took as much of me as she could into her mouth and used her hand for the part she couldn't take in. What can I say I am quite big.

I let out a soft moan as my tip hit the back of her throat making her gag and her eyes tear up. I decided to take things into my own hand quite literally and grabbed a handful of her hair to control the speed. As I looked down at her the only thing I could think of was y/n. Even though it was Elise being a good girl that she is I still was imagining y/n. Mostly because I have already seen her in this position.

My thinking was interrupted by the fact that I was about to cum.  
\- Be a good girl, baby...an..and swol....low...it...- I tried saying while groaning out of pleasure at the feeling as she took me even deeper.  
I came into her mouth as she gagged and tears were running down her cheeks but she swallowed it all.

But suddenly as I was moaning during the highest point of my climax out of nowhere I hear a voice behind me yell:  
\- BLOODY FUCKING HELL! YOU WHORE! YOU HAVE A FUCKING ROOM, MALFOY!

I turned around and my worst nightmare was there. Y/n was standing there with a shocked and disgusted look. fuck.

_________________  
Y/N POV

I was just sitting in my room when I realized I have Herbology in about ten minutes. I got up and looked in the mirror. The way Malfoy called me a slut was still ringing in my head. I decided to cover up. OH NO, WHERE'S MY COAT! I probably left it in Potions class - I thought and went to the door.

I went out of my room and walked down the hall stopping to listen to some weird noises I was hearing. I heard some guy inaudibly whispering and moaning and thought it was just someone having a good time in the girls' dorm next door. I sighed and quietly went down the stairs as not to disturb them. But when I turn to the couch in front of the fireplace I see the worst things imaginable.

THAT SLUT THAT WAS SITTING ON THE SOFA EARLIER WAS GIVING MALFOY HEAD.

I walked in just as he was reaching his climax and let out a huge moan. The girl was still trying to fit as much of his dick into her throat as possible but you can't possibly believe that you can take all of that in. I did think that Malfoy"s dick was big but honey that dick was eleven inches.

\- BLOODY FUCKING HELL! YOU WHORE! YOU HAVE A FUCKING ROOM, MALFOY! - I screamed out of disgust and met his eyes that went from a euphoric look to a look of pure terror. I stormed out as quickly as possible hearing Malfoy calling me but I ignored him. I ran out into the dungeons and leaned back and slid down a wall to the ground.

WHY WOULD HE DO THAT! I was deep in my thoughts and quickly realized that my panties were completely soaked. Did Malfoy's moans make me wet? I hate him but why does he make my heart skip a beat?

______________  
Sluts, I know this is a lot but please read it

IF YOU KNOW ME IRL I'M REALLY SORRY HDGSFSH

( I know this was a lot to take in and it wasn't smut with y/n and Draco but I thought this would spice it up a lil. Also, I want to thank @ elisefrvi for being so nice and supportive I hope you like the way I interpreted you into the story and I highly recommend for you to check out her stories too because they are amazing <3  
ALSO, I KNOW 11 INCHES IS UNREALISTIC BUT SHUT THE FUCK UP)

\- Leo


	4. " Of course, it's always Malfoy "

Cp. 4 "Of course, it's always Malfoy"  
WHY WOULD HE DO THAT? I was deep in my thoughts when I quickly realized that my panties were completely soaked. Did Malfo's moans make me wet? I hate him, but why does he make my heart skip a beat?

I was sitting there on the floor in complete shock. The fact that MALFOY was the one that made me wet, made me feel pure disgust. I hated him, I felt pure hatred for him. He was such an asshole - he slapped my ass in front of the whole school, he fucking called me a slut, he made a comment when he saw my panties, and of course, made another when I was on my knees in front of him.

But why did he make me wet then? Well, it's normal for a woman to feel aroused from a man's moans. But it's Malfoy.

I wanted to go to my room and wash of all of this disgust made by Malfoy, but I had no time. I had Herbology.

I had to sit this way till the end of my classes. After them, I ran to my dorm as quickly as possible to take a shower.

I walked back into my room with a towel wrapped around and my hair all wet. I grabbed some comfy clothes and placed them on the end of my bed. I turned towards them and took off my towel. I didn't like being all naked in my dorm because the door was unlocked and Athena could come back any moment. I put on some pretty lacy panties, jumped into some sweats, and put on a cropped tank top without a bra underneath.

I hated bras, I didn't care if people could see my nipples through my shirt - it's their problem.

I heard a little slam behind me and jumped up. But when I turned around the door was closed - maybe I was imagining things?

After some time Athena came back while I dried my hair and put on some makeup.

________________  
DRACO'S POV

I needed to talk to y/n. It's very awkward that anyone saw that, especially her. I decided to talk to her after school is over.

After our last class, I went back to the common room. Just as I walked in, I saw Victor Alecto - an older Slytherin. I ran up and asked him :

\- Alecto, do you know what room does y/ln live in?  
\- Malfoy, you aren't allowed to go into the girl dorms, you know that?  
\- Yes, I know Alceto ummm...Elise is looking for her.  
\- She lives in the third room on the left.  
\- Thanks - I spit out and started walking in the direction of my room not to cause suspicion.

After a few minutes, I walked out and tip-toed to the girls' dormitories. I found the 3rd door on the left and slowly opened the door without making a sound so no one would notice where I was sneaking into.

Fuck.

The view I saw when I opened the door made my jaw drop. She was standing in there, right out of a shower, with her back facing me. She was wrapped around in a towel but I saw most of her beautiful, toned legs. Her beautiful y/h/c hair was dripping wet and all of her skin was covered in little drops of water.

If I thought that that view was incredible - I wasn't ready for what happened next. She dropped the towel to the ground! I saw her whole beautiful body from the back. The curves and shapes of her back and waist, I fully saw her thighs and ass that I spent my days thinking about.

Blaise always picked on me calling me an ass man and with this view in front of me he might be quite correct.

I know that watching an innocent girl change was definitely unethical but the view made me freeze. My fun was ruined when she put on her pretty green, lacey panties and jumped into her sweats. While she was putting on her little top I finally snapped out of my trance and shut the door a little too quick and a little too loud. I was terrified that she would notice me but nothing really happened.

___________  
Y/N POV

\- Hey, so in like 10 minutes we're having a little Slytherin meeting in the common room - wanna join? - asked Athena breaking the silence  
\- What's the meeting about? - I asked still focused on doing my eyeliner  
\- Just a little greeting for us -she smiled  
\- With booze? Or weed?  
\- Sadly no, the older Slytherins are being overprotective- she scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
\- Bastards. But sure I'm in.

I curled my hair and we both walked into the common room. The room was quite empty actually. There was Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Elise Venniria a few other boys, and of course Draco Malfoy.

We locked eyes but I quickly broke the contact off and looked away because every time I looked him in the eyes - I saw his euphoric look he had when hitting his climax. Ew.

We sat down and it felt like all of the boys' eyes were on me. Actually on my tits since you could clearly see my tits' shape through my thin tank top. I turned to Athena and we both giggled snapping them out of it.

The meeting went over quite nicely - everyone shared their experience at Hogwarts and little tips and tricks with us. I learned quite a lot.

Everyone was talking except Malfoy. He was looking at me and scanning my body up and down. Coming back to my tits from time to time. It was making me a little uncomfortable because he had an expression like he knew something I didn't. But his eyes were looking at me with their ice cold stare as always.

Pansy who was sitting the closest to him snapped her fingers right in his face and he snapped out of his trance. He got up and silently walked out of the common room into the dungeons. As he walked out the meeting ended.

I whispered to Athena's ear that I'm gonna go for a smoke and I ran to our room to grab my pack.

I knew that the Hogwarts teachers were as strict about smoking and drinking as muggle teachers so I needed to find a good hiding spot outside. A little tip Blaise shared with me was that, outside, behind the left upper wing was a big tree on top of a hill and that it was a good spot for a smoke or some other banned activities because none of the teachers ever had a need to go there.

I went over there, following Blaise's directions. I was quite stupid to go outside in the evening only in a tank top because I was freezing. I walked over and saw someone's legs sticking out from the other side of the tree. I walked towards them and saw Malfoy. Of course, it's always Malfoy.

I wanted to walk away but realized that I didn't grab a lighter. fuck. I had to smoke with him.

\- Hey, do you have a light?- I softly asked him and he turned to me and I raised up my pack of cigs.  
\- yeah - he said in the softest voice I have ever heard him speak and he raised his pack too. I expected it cause he always smelled of cigarettes.

I sat down next to him leaning back on the tree. I would sit a bit further away from him but I was freezing so I literally pressed myself next to him. So our whole sides were pressed together. He looked up at me not smiling but with a slight softness in his face that I saw so rarely.

\- Are you cold? - he asked in the same soft voice, but I shook my head not trying to show that that was very much a lie. But my body gave me away - because my whole body shivered at once.

He softly smiled and got up. He took if his black suit jacket and as much as I hated this man that was quite cute and a little hot.

I wouldn't agree to anything Malfoy does or give me but I was REALLY cold.

He took his lighter into his hand, holding it a little lower and I leaned in actually quite close to his waist expecting him to make a dirty joke but he kept quiet and softly grinned still thinking it.

He lit his cigarette and then lit mine not stopping the flame.

We smoked in full silence. After putting out our cigs into the ground he turned to me.

\- Look, I know that this is awkward but it's not fun that you had to see the thing in the common room - It sounded almost like an apology but I don't think Draco Malfoy has apologized even once in his life. But even saying that was quite an upgrade for him.  
\- yeah... - I mumbled under my breath  
\- And I went to your room to talk and all but you were....- he quickly cut himself off with a shook expression as almost realizing what he just said.  
\- And I was what? Wait I don't remember you going into my ro...WAS THAT YOU WHO I HEARD CLOSE MY DOOR AFTER CHANGING? DID YOU SEE ME NAKED?  
\- Wel..well....I...wanted to leave...I...I didn't expect for..for you to be taking a shower... in the middle of the day -he mumbled almost under breath with a slight look of terror on his face.

I felt pure anger like venom  
\- boiling in my veins. Anger rushed through my whole body. I knew someone saw me. But of course, it's always Malfoy! I felt like I'm going to explode so I jumped onto him trying to pin him down onto the ground.

Malfoy wasn't giving in that easily and tried to push me away. We were wrestling on the ground rolling around when we started to roll down the steep hill. While rolling down we grabbed each other's hand as to not break away or get too hurt. I wanted him to get hurt but I wanted to be the one to do it to him.

When we rolled down to the bottom I managed to fully pin both of his wrists down and pinned his hips down my straddling them with mine.

My hair was all messed up from rolling around and because I was on top of him it touched the side of his neck and his terrified expression softened and he even slightly giggled. I hated that motherfucker but his giggle felt so soft and genuine that it felt like it tickled my heart and gave me butterflies. As much as I wanted to push it away a smile came over my face too.

I leaned in a little closer feeling his cigarette breath on my face. I got even closer to the point where our noses were almost touching tips. He kept darting between my eyes and my lips. And I kept doing the same too. I leaned in even a little closer to the point where our lips were so close I could feel the heat off of them.

But then I remembered. I remembered all the things he had done to me. I looked into his eyes and our gazes locked. He had pure lust in his eyes.

He tried leaning in even closer to kiss me but I backed away a little. He opened his eyes with a little shock in them.

I freed one of his arms and moved a piece of his now dirty and messy platinum hair away from his face and whispered:

\- You're a fucking pussy Malfoy, you know that? - I chuckled  
\- No, you are. You are the one who pulled away - he almost asked softly like a confused little boy  
\- No stupid, that's not what I'm talking about. YOU are the one being pinned down - I giggled  
\- And what about it? I'm quite enjoying this - he grinned again  
\- Are you a sub Drakyboy? Want me to fuck you Draco?  
\- Well if you offered, I wouldn't say no - he smirked even more and we locked gazes again.

He put his free hand out and stroked my cheek with his thumb. He touched a painful spot and I whimpered in discomfort.

\- You hurt your face, baby, go clean up  
-Fuck you Draco, don't call me that and don't tell me what to do. I'm the one on top now, remember? - I put on a wicked smile

To get up I tried placing my hand next to my leg on his hip but accidentally placed my hand on his crotch.

My eyes went wide at the realization that something underneath was hard. I look down to see a growing bulge under my arm. I look back into his eyes and they were wide and filled with pure terror.

\- BLOODY FUCKING HELL DRACO! YOU PATHETIC ORGANISM OF THE MALE BREED! YOU ABSOLUTE PATHETIC BASTARD! YOU GOT HARD FROM JUST BEING CLOSE WITH ME? EW - I screamed at him in disgust.

__________________

( A little detail I loved adding here but idk if you noticed is that after being that close with him she called him Draco instead of Malcoy for the first time uwu)

\- Leo


	5. " He deserved it "

Cp. 5 "He deserved it."  
( I'm sorry that I'm posting so much so often I'm just on a roll and using the opportunity)  
( also the ideas for this chapter were by my friend @ biarsonist on Wattpad ( and I know she has an acc here but she won't give me it ) she gave me a lot of ideas so thanks very much)

___________________

His eyes were wide and full of terror. He got lost and tried to say something but was just mumbling nonsense. I decided to relax my face and give him a soft smile.

\- Look...I...I..didn't mean to - he stuttered out  
\- I know Draco, yeah I know you can't control it, silly - I sighed and looked down realizing my hand was still on his crotch.

I looked him up in the eyes, gave him the wittiest smile and stroked it a little to piss him of, and then got up.

He let his head fall back to the ground. I started to walk away and noticed him just laying there breathing deeply. - Bastard -I smiled.

___________

While I got back to my room I thought of telling everything to Hermione, but remember how much she hated him - she wouldn't take it well. Maybe I can tell Athena I thought.

But when I went back to my room she wasn't there. So I thought things can wait till tomorrow. I fell backward onto my bed and closed my eyes. I hated Draco so much but tonight might have changed it.

Draco was being so nice and soft - his icy look disappeared, he was softly smiling, his voice was as soft as light spring rain and he gave me his jacket when I was cold.

I looked down and saw that I still had it on. I cuddled up in it and took a deep breath. It smelt like him. I closed my eyes and breathed in again - all I could feel was him.

I loved how I felt when we were so close to each other - basically breathing the same air. I loved how I could feel the warmth of his lips next to mine.

\- Ughhh.. -I let out a big groan

Why? Why did I pull away? He wanted to kiss me. He deserved it. He almost kissed me but I was the one who didn't let him. I chickened out. Yes, he hurt me. But maybe just as mom used to say - That means he likes me?

But I'm not fucking five anymore. I don't know If he likes me or am I just a game for him but he tried to kiss me and I think that counts for something.

I was still dirty, my hair was still full of dry leaves and my face was still bruised. But I didn't care - as long as I was wrapped around in his jacket, in his smell - nothing else in the world mastered. With only one thought in my head, I drifted to sleep - Maybe he is good, after all?

_________________

I opened my eyes from the sound of the door opening. And saw a few long, pale thingers curl around the doorframe. It was him. He walked into the room with a wicked grin on his face, his eyes flooded with lust. He closed the door behind him and took out his wand saying the locking and silencing spells.

I propped myself up on my elbows, caught his eyes with mine, and smiled back.

He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge. He leaned into me, got up on the bed with his knees straddling me. He bent down and softly brushed my cheek with his thumb. Then he slowly traced his thumb down to my lower lip pulling it down softly. He looked back into my eyes while softly raising an eyebrow as a way of silently asking for consent and when I nodded he leaned in even more softly kissing my lips. He looked up to meet my eyes again and went in again but this time more passionately.

He kissed me and I kissed him back - twice as hard. As much hatred as I felt for him, I have been waiting for this moment what it felt like  
\- my whole life.

Without breaking away we sat up and I took off my jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt buttons - one after another. He threw his shirt down to the ground and we broke away. I took a deep breath admiring his beautiful, toned chest while stroking it down the middle with my palm. He pushed me back and I fell back onto the bed. He kissed me again but started moving downwards - from right under my ear to my collarbones not leaving a bit of skin untouched by his lips.

His beautiful, soft, peachy lips felt so soft but also like burning knives against my skin - making me moan softly out of pleasure.

He broke away to pull my shirt up to admire my tits and took a deep breath.

\- You're beautiful y/n but...WAKE UP - he screamed at me and I got a confused

\- WAKE UP - he screamed again and I jumped up realizing it was Athena who was that one screaming.  
\- Wh...wha..what's going on?  
\- You were moaning really loudly in your dreams so now you definitely have to tell me who it was about and spill all the tea - she giggled as I groaned and let my head fall back.

FUCK IT WAS A DREAM!  
\- You ruined my moment Athena!  
\- Your moment with who?  
\- Umm Draco - I mumbled  
\- What? Didn't hear you - she teased me  
\- BLOODY FUCKING DAMN IT DRACO! NOW FUCK OFF - I snapped at her but she just kept smiling so I talked it all out with her.

It was already morning when she woke me up and apparently I slept this way the whole night - still with his jacket on. I got up and went to take a shower cause I was still dirty from yesterday.

After my shower, I dried my hair, put it into a ponytail put on a tight jean skirt, and put on a tight little walnut coloured cardigan unbuttoning a few buttons to create a deeper v neck - today I wanted to show off to him. I decided not to even put on my coat. I put on some makeup and took out a plaster and put it on my bruise.

I looked over and saw that I have DADA with the Gryffindors again and walked to class.

The twins were sitting in the same spot as yesterday and we chatted till Draco came in. He was wearing his quidditch jumper since he couldn't wear his all-black suit outfit since I still had the jacket in my room.

The first thing I noticed was his expression. He wasn't sweet, he wasn't soft like yesterday. He was ice cold again - just as I feared.

The second thing I noticed that his knuckles were all bloody and bruised.

I gasped:  
\- What happened to your hands?  
\- Nothing - he said and sat silently the whole lesson.

\------------------

For a few weeks, I and Draco barely talked. It felt like the things that happened that night, never happened at all. That night - he was so soft and caring, but now every time I caught his eyes they were ice cold as always and were piercing through my soul. He had no emotions again.

Did I do something wrong? Was he regretting it? Was I a mistake? Did something happen later?

He wasn't emotionless just with me - he barely talked to anyone or always sat in the back quietly. Everyone seemed a little worried.

One day I was coming back into the common room and just as I stepped inside I felt someone grab my arm and rush me up to the boys' dormitories. It was Blaise. I tried to free myself from his grip but his strong, veiny hands weren't letting me go any soon. He dragged me into his room and locked the door.

\- Yo, what the fuck Zabini?  
\- I'm sorry, I just knew you were stubborn and wouldn't agree to do this  
\- Agree to do what?  
\- We need to talk....It's about Draco  
\- Malfoy? Why would we talk about Malfoy? - I tried playing it off cool  
\- Look princess, I was playing with cars with him in the Malfoy mansion since I was like five - I know him. And I can definitely see the way he looks at you.  
\- With his ice cold stare? - I asked a little confused  
\- That's the thing, he's not a guy with many emotions. He may smile at a joke or two, or flirt with one girl or another but I don't remember ever seeing him truly happy.  
\- So what are you getting at, Zabini?  
\- Firstly, to you, it's Blaise - he winked at me and I rolled my eyes- but look I'm just saying, we always talk about everything, and when he talks about you I see a shimmer in his eyes - he seems happy with you.

He talked about me?

\- Then why was he so cold again today?  
\- I don't know, he was really angry yesterday and even PUNCHED THE BLOODY WALL - he laughed but I could see a drop of worry on his face  
\- Yeah, his knuckles were bloody...  
\- Look can you please, just please talk to him. If not him for me?  
\- why should I?  
\- Because I see you care about him too...

We sat in silence for a while both not raising our gazes. Then we looked at each other and I whispered - okay - and he gave me a big bear hug and I felt his long muscular arms wrap around me.

I decided to talk to him tomorrow after quidditch practice and went to the Gryffindor common room to hang out with the trio.

Hermione was very angry that I did because she was always scared that I will get caught sneaking into their dorms. So we made a deal and Harry lent me his invisibility cloak to make her happy. Now I spent almost every evening and morning with them, but my afternoons and nights with Athena or even Elise - not like Draco, she came into my room to apologize that I had to see that and we made up.

She always loved my eyeliner and complained that she couldn't do hers's so we started a new routine and every morning she came by and I did her eyeliner.

I was happy. I had friends. In Gryffindor, I had the trio, the twins, and Ginny Weasley - who Hermione introduced me to. And in Slytherin, I had Elise, Athena, and even Blaise who was "part of the boys" but he always agreed to join our little sleepovers even though he wasn't allowed in our dorms. He let us put makeup and nail varnish on him and just like us - he LOVED gossip.

Most girls would worry about a guy attending the girl sleepover but we all trusted Blaise with our all heart. He may have a big mouth but he would never do anything that would hurt a girl.

___

But I made Blaise a promise and I had to fulfill it. So the next day at the end of the quidditch game I sneaked into the boys changing rooms. After the game, the room flooded with sweaty teenage boys.

My eyes were still searching for Malfoy when I felt a hand slip under my skirt and in between my thighs. I jumped up and turned around to see a few older Slytherin boys. I tried to run away but the one standing in the middle grabbed my arm and when I pushed away, he pushed me to the ground. I fell and looked up seeing them all towering above me.

Luckily I saw Malfoy come into the room and his eyes went wide when they caught mine, still on the ground. He shook his head and put on his emotionless expression and walked over. The older boys greeted him after the win as he put on a witty smile:

\- What's going on boys? - he asked  
\- Well we saw that this pretty piece of meat has sneaked into our changing room so we thought to have some fun - Malfoy looked over me with a face of disgust and turned to the boys.  
\- I'm sorry boys but this one is too pathetic. She's a half-blood  
\- Oh she is?! - the older guys raised their voices.  
\- Well we can't have such a dirty blooded slut in here - they all laughed and Malfoy joined them laughing just as much.

As much as I tried to keep them in, tears started flooding down my cheeks. And I let out a silent cry. I got up and tried to run out of the room when I felt a few long, pale fingers grab me by the throat and pull me back, choking me as his cold rings pressed into my skin.

I faced seeing Malfoy towering over me with a cold expression.  
\- What are you gonna do, slut? Cry to your mommy? Oh waittt... SHE'S DEAD! -and all the boys broke out laughing.

I looked him straight in the eyes and we held contact for a while. I raised a knee and hit him so fucking hard in the crotch he fell to the ground whining in pain like a pussy. He deserved it.

\-------------

( A lot of things went unexplained here but they will be in the next chapter also I legit don't know if the bullying scene was too much, but idk what else he could say. Again thanks to my girlies for helping me with ideas.)

\- Leo


	6. " I had to "

Cp. 6 " I had to"  
( So basically this chapter will just be the summary of the last two chapters but in Draco's eyes. But don't worry there will be spice in the next one ;) )

Happy reading

______________________

He deserved it.  
Not going to lie seeing him  
that way excited me. He deserved it, he definitely did. Calling me a slut or a half-blood was one thing. But talking about my mother was crossing the line.

I stormed out of the room leaving him on the floor groaning in pain.

How was I so stupid to think he was different? How was I such a fool to think he might have good in him? He is an asshole he always was and he ways will be. I was a catch that he didn't get. Aww... poor idiot.

_____________  
DRACO'S POV

After the meeting, I decided to go for a smoke in my favorite spot.

I started to think. What was she doing to me? I was thinking about her all the time. Night and day. I have never felt this way about a girl.

I sat there smiling to myself thinking about today's afternoon when I heard footsteps coming near. They suddenly stopped and I heard a sigh. Then I saw HER come around the corner and I heard her soft voice and felt my face glow up.

She asked me for light - I didn't know she smokes too. Fucking Blaise told her my spot - that bastard.

She sat down, next to me and PRESSED HERSELF AGAINST ME. I felt her whole body that I saw earlier, press against me. Why was she doing this?

She was cold. Her whole body was shivering but she still told me she wasn't. I couldn't stand seeing her this uncomfortable, so I gave her my jacket but she still sat pressed against me. I liked it. I think she liked it too.

She made me feel something. I didn't really know what it was but she made me feel soft. I would never do anything for a girl but when I looked at her my brain stopped thinking and all it was, was just her. I never really felt anything, so what was so special about her?

I lit my cigarette and then hers's and we sat there smoking, not making a sound. We were just sitting there, looking down to the valley near the dark forest.

\- Look, I know that this is awkward but it's not fun that you had to see the thing in the common room - I started  
\- yeah... - she said softly  
\- And I went to your room to talk and all but you wer....- fuck. I shouldn't have said that I thought.  
\- And I was what? Wait, I don't remember you going into my ro...WAS THAT YOU WHO I HEARD CLOSE MY DOOR AFTER CHANGING? DID YOU SEE ME NAKED?

\- Wel..well....I...wanted to leave...I...I didn't expect for..for you to be taking a shower... in the middle of the day - I tried saying something but she just jumped on me trying to wrestle me down to the ground.

We rolled down the hill, cutely wrestling and messing around till I let her pin me down when we were already at the bottom. She was on top of me - looking like an absolute angel and her shiny y/h/c hair was tickling me. She smiled. As much as I didn't want to give in, as much as I didn't want to fall - her smile made me soft.

We caught gazes - her beautiful  
y/e/c eyes were deeply staring into mine, when she leaned in so close I could feel her breath on my lips. I kept darting between her soft, rosy lips and her mesmerizing eyes. The tension made me feel like the whole world around us was spinning. She leaned in so close her lips were almost on mine and her eyes - full of lust and locked onto mine. We spent a minute, but what felt like an eternity, staring at each other still hyperventilating from rolling down the hill.

I was so caught up in the moment that I leaned in to kiss her, but she backed away at the same time. The soft lustful glare in her eyes was gone and she looked troubled, maybe even slightly angry. But she softened her gaze, moved a piece of my hair, and whispered:

\- You're a fucking pussy Malfoy, you know that? - she chuckles making soft dimples appear on her face  
\- No, you are. You are the one who pulled away?  
\- No stupid, that's not what I'm talking about. YOU are the one being pinned down

Damn, was that hot.

\- And what about it? I'm quite enjoying this - I grinned back  
\- Are you a sub Drakyboy? Want me to fuck you Draco? - she giggled in a sarcastic tone. I saw a sparkle of excitement in her eyes.  
\- Well if you offered, I wouldn't say no - just imagining it made me want to whimper.

Her body being so close to mine and her lips barely touching mine turned me on so much. That never happened with girls, never did so little contact turn me on so much. I really hoped she wouldn't notice..

I softly stroked her cheek noticing a little cut.

\- You hurt your face, baby, go clean up  
-Fuck you Draco. And don't call me that and don't tell me what to do. I'm the one on top now, remember? - she said with a charm in her voice and a glisten in her eyes. Fuck, what was she doing to me?

She tried getting up when she accidentally placed her hand on my crotch. FUCK.

\- BLOODY FUCKING HELL DRACO! YOU PATHETIC ORGANISM OF THE MALE BREED! YOU ABSOLUTE PATHETIC BASTARD! YOU GOT  
HARD FROM JUST BEING CLOSE WITH ME? EW - She screamed as my eyes went wide. I'm fucked. She got up, smiled sarcastically, and left me just laying there.

I'm the guy who can pull any girl around. I'm the guy who doesn't chase girls, they chase me. I'm Draco Malfoy. This was pathetic, I am pathetic. How could I? She was just close, yes we almost kissed but she pulled away, she was the one who rejected me. Never in my life was I the one who made the move and was left pathetically in embarrassment, never has a girl rejected ME.

The most pathetic thing was that I had to take care of my boner. I would've used my jacket to cover it but she grabbed it with her. So I had to go up to the tree and as pathetic as it was - I took care of it. I had to.

I went to my room full of thoughts. I was full of anger, regret embarrassment, and even fear. What if she is gonna tell people? What if she tells them how pathetic I was?

I slammed open the door to mine and Zabini's room and rushed up to him:

\- YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I SHOW YOU MY SPOT, MY PLACE -A PLACE WHERE I COME TO BE WITH MYSELF AND YOU DARE TO TELL OTHER PEOPLE ABOUT IT?? YOU DARE TO TELL HER ABOUT IT?

Even though Blaise has been my friend for most of my life he still feared me. Especially because he knew me so well. He knew things I could do when I was angry. I walked around the room thinking and Blaise started mumbling and apologizing but it angered and annoyed me so much that I crossed the line. I punched the wall, and I punched it hard. I'm a fucking idiot. The walls in all Hogwarts were made out of stone so I almost cracked all of my fucking knuckles.

Even though it was very painful It made me feel better, pain always did.

She was too dangerous to me, she changed me. I needed to distance myself.

____________

I had to do what I was best at - be emotionless and  
ice cold.

After the quidditch game, I walked into the lockers and saw the worst thing Imaginable - those ugly, older fucking snake bastards had her on the ground. She seemed scared. All I wanted to do is run to her and protect her.

But I couldn't. I was Draco Malfoy. I couldn't ruin my name, I couldn't ruin my status. I had to stay cold. I walked over and put on a fake smile.

What's going on boys? - I asked  
\- Well we saw that this pretty piece of meat has sneaked into our changing room so we thought to have some fun - I had to act with her the way I acted with the trio. So I imagined that it was Potter laying there and a feeling of disgust came over me.  
\- I'm sorry boys but this one is too pathetic. She's a half-blood  
\- Oh she is?! - the older guys raised their voices.  
\- Well we can't have such a dirty blooded slut in here - as much as I knew it hurt her I had to put on a fake laugh.

She started crying. I felt like all life was drained of me. I felt a cold sweat wash over me. I HURT HER. I was the one who made her cry. As much as I loved making witty comments at her because she was so cute when she was angry - I never wanted to hurt her.

But I had to snap out of it and grabbed her hand as she was running away. I grabbed her by the throat and pulled her towards me.

I needed her to hate me. I had to break her heart. I had to.

I grabbed her jaw tightly, my rings pressing into her face, and turned her to look me dead in the eyes.

\- What are you gonna do, slut? Cry to your mommy? Oh waittt... SHE'S DEAD! -and all the boys broke out laughing.

Her glare became furious over sad and she raised her knee and kicked me right in the crotch as I let go of her beautiful face and fell to the ground, whining in pain. Shit, she was strong.

As much as it hurt - I deserved it. I knew I hurt her and I hurt her bad but that's what I had to do. Maybe now she will stay away. As much as it hurt me and her - that was the only way.

______________  
Y/N

I slammed the door on my way out and whipped off my tears - I tried fulfilling Blaise's promise and I have to fulfill mom's. No crying, especially over stupid asshole boys like Malfoy. I needed revenge.

I came into the common room and rushed to Blaise's room. He was reading something as always.

\- I tried. I fucking tried. But I guess you can't change a Malfoy - I slammed the door and walked out.

I rushed to my room threw off all my clothes and put on only Draco's jacket. Then I went to the bathroom and took an ice cold shower still wearing his jacket. I needed a refreshment and I needed to get the smell out. I went back to the room then threw on my night slip-on dress and grabbed the dripping wet jacket.

I rushed out to the common room and headed to the boys' dorm when I heard the older Slytherin shout at me telling me I can't go to the boys' dorms so I turned around in pure fury and rushed to him taking my wand and pressing it to his throat making him whimper and terror appearing in his eyes.

\- Now listen up you little shit, as you can see I am mad. Not just mad, FUCKING FURIOUS. And I don't know if no one ever told you to not mess with furious women because I DON'T MIND SPENDING THE REST OF MY LIFE IN AZKABAN FOR BLOWING YOUR BRAINS OUT WITH A LITTLE AVADA, SO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!

He let out a small whimper and nodded and I continued walking to Malfoy's room. I walked into confused Blaise still sitting here and shouted at him - WHICH BED IS FUCKING MALFOY'S? - and he pointed to the one in the middle and I threw the dripping wet jacket on his bed soaking it all so he will have a good sleep. I slammed the door behind me and walked into the little corridor.

I needed more, I needed to break his heart. I HAD TO.

\-------------

\- Leo


	7. " I love seeing Malfoy jealous "

Cp. 7 " I love seeing Malfoy jealous "  
(So yes, I'm a simp. A huge one. And I simp for everyone. Now shut up and enjoy)

________

Weeks went by and the weather outside got colder and colder. The air became more crispy and the windows started to frost on early mornings. I love late October.

I woke up on an early Monday morning and put my pillow over my head groaning. I hate mornings. Who wants to go to a DADA class at 8 am. On a Monday morning? The only good thing is that it was a Gryffindor and Slytherin mixed class so I could hang out with the trio and the twins.

I realized that I really like the twins a lot and that it would be fun to get to know them more. But I had to do it separately. So during DADA, I whispered in Fred's ear  
\- Do you wanna meet up next to the broom closet in the dungeons after school?- his eyes glistened and he gave me a wink. Right after class, I slipped a note into George's pocket saying:

\- Meet me behind the greenhouse during lunch? Y/n

Between classes, I hung out with the trio debating if Ron should dye a strand of his hair blue but Hermione insisted that he would look horrible and that she didn't want him to ruin his beautiful, ginger hair. They were fun, I liked them.

As much as I tried not to think that way - I got nervous heading to the greenhouse during lunch. I turned around the corner and saw him already sitting there twirling his wand between his elegant, long fingers. His golden rings were reflecting in the sun and his whole warm vibe really fit in with the scarlet leaf-covered ground.

\- You actually came - I saw his eye glow up as he tilted his head towards me and a smile came over his face making me smile too  
\- Of course, I did, silly! Why would I leave you a note and not come?  
\- I don't know...why would you want to? - he looked down and mumbled in the softest, shy voice while I sat down in front of him.

I looked into his beautiful brown eyes that looked like pools of gold in the sun, tilted my head, and gave him a reassuring smile. He looked back up and smiled softly.

We spent the whole break just talking about everything. Because this was quite new for both of us there were still lots of awkward silences and eye contact but we both filled them in with chuckles. He looked at his watch and we both realized we were late to class so we grabbed each other's hand and hurried to class.

When we ran to my door he looked at me, leaned in being the 6'3 giant god he is, softly kissed my cheek and took my jaw softly with one hand, and put his other on my waist - good luck - he whispered and ran off. Fuck was he cute- making me melt and giving me butterflies.

I had potions and being late to Snape's class was really scary not going to lie. I rushed in and remembered - I'm still partners with Malfoy. But he was late and rushed in when I had already sat down, with anger hidden in his cold expression. He silently sat down and I saw him clenching his fist so hard, that his knuckles were turning white.

\- What's the matter, prettyboy? - I whispered while still looking straight ahead. He scoffed.  
\- Nothing  
\- Oh come onnn, tell mee...or are you gonna go cry to Blaiseyy - I finally turned to him and winked loving his frustrated expression.  
\- Since..since when do the Weasley twins get to have their hands all over you.  
\- Someone's jealous- I teased him - and why do you think it's any of your business?  
\- Because you're mine - he whispered after a pause, expecting me not to hear it. But I sat silently and we continued our work till the end of class.

I love seeing Malfoy jealous. But my mind was just on the Twins. Thinking about how the afternoon with George gave me butterflies but thinking what's gonna happen with Fred excited me.

Between classes, I helped Hermione steal Ron's and Harry's wands so that they wouldn't dye his hair. I loved spending time with them. It was always an adventure. Either about the Dark Lord or about Ron's hair - it was never boring with them. I also loved making fun of Hermione and Ron for how obviously they were in love with each other and how much was Harry the third-weel.

After class, I rushed to the bathroom to fix up and headed down to the dungeons. At the Slytherin meeting, I learned that that part of the dungeons was almost fully empty and was always "The best place for fucking and smoking" as Elise liked to say. So I knew that whatever is gonna happen with Fred is gonna be quite interesting.

I walked down the dungeon halls twirling my rings out of anxiousness. I walked over but he wasn't there. I sat down on the ground next to the broom closet and waited for some time till I saw him walk around the corner. I don't know how to explain it but even his walk was attractive. And the way he ran his veiny hands through his long, ginger hair and fixed his collar definitely was too. He came over and gave me a smile.

\- Sorry for being late, Angel. Had to help someone search for something. - he said softly while I stood up but he was still towering over me.

He put his hand out in front of me and when I grabbed it he pulled me into the broom closet and slammed the door shut.

The little room was quite small but had a tiny window that allowed a bit of light inside. He looked at me with his stunning brown eyes. They were different from George's, he was different than George. Especially the way his hands grabbed my face and waist felt differently. George's touch was so soft and caring while Fred's completely different- it was hungry, full of lust.

He tilted my chin up towards him and pushed me against a wall. He looked me dead in the eyes and raised an eyebrow:

\- Do you want this, princess? - I nodded  
\- You sure?  
\- Yes, Freddie -I softly smiled

Saying his name did something to him. The second he heard it he leaned in and softly kissed my lips. He caught my eyes and did it again. I smiled between kisses and that made him go stronger. His kisses became more passionate and hot. I even felt his tongue intertwine with mine. He broke off and continued kissing down my neck and onto my chest.

He basically broke open all of my shirt buttons and put his hands over my chest. He came back to my lips while grabbing my hair with one of his hands and the other slid down to my thigh. He rubbed my thigh up and down while still not breaking contact. His hand slowly went up and onto my lacey panties.

I was already wet for him - for his hot breaths on my skin and his passionate kisses. He liked that and went to unbuckle his belt with excitement in his eyes.

But I stopped him by putting my hand over his.

\- I'm not fully ready for that. - I nervously chuckled  
\- Alright, Angel. Whatever you command. It's time for your pleasure then - he smiled wickedly as he lifted me up and placed me on the table that the students brought in to roll weed on. He even whipped a bag of it that was on it onto the ground in the heat of the moment.

He used his hands to part my legs and then kneeled down on the ground. Not every man would go on his knees on the cold, hard pavement for you. He pushed my underwear to the side and took his long fingers and started slowly massaging my clit making me moan out for pleasure. But he quickly stopped, got up, and covered my mouth.

\- Sush, princess. I don't have my wand so the room isn't muted - he winked and went back down.

Now he slid one long finger in while still not stopping on my clit. I groaned out softly as he put in another and curled them up into my g-spot but bit down my lip.

\- That's right, Good girl.

As those words left his mouth they made me 10 times more aroused. - fuck. He is good - I thought as he picked up the speed making my toes curl. But he didn't kneel down for nothing - he slowed down until he stopped, pulled out his wet fingers, putting them in his mouth and sucking them clean.

\- Damn baby, you taste good.

As I smiled he went in with his head as I ruffled his hair with my hands and pulled on them when he hit a good spot making him whimper. Omfg. The second month at Hogwarts and I'm already getting head from a 6'3 looking god. And fuck was he good at it.

But my pleasure was stopped with a knock on the door. He quickly got up, rubbed my wetness off his lips with his hand and I put on my panties fully.

He went over to the door and opened them just a little to stick his head out but I couldn't see who it was.

\- Oh you're still searching for your weed right? Waittt... I think I saw it here on the table -he said and let go of the door to pick up the baggie on the ground but as he did so, the person pulled the door open.

Of course, it was Malfoy. His face quickly changed as it was covered with a wave of shock as his icy eyes met mine. - fuck - he whispered softly after noticing Fred's messy hair and my raised-up skirt. Jealousy was written all over his face. He grabbed the bag and rushed out. I love seeing Malfoy jealous.

Since the moment was ruined and the heat was gone we both fixed up and left the room. As we were walking down the halls he leaned in super close to my ear and whispered.

\- We'll have to finish this later. I still have to finish you later - he winked and we continued walking back to the dorms.

______________

I went back to my room, closed the door, and pressed myself against the door blushing and softly smiling. Damn the Weasley men were good.

\- I see someone's had a good evening - I look to the room and see Athena sitting on her bed smiling.  
\- I got luckier I guess  
\- Don't flatter yourself, I had some fun too  
\- With whooo?? - I asked with excitement and sat down at the foot of her bed in front of her.  
\- You don't know her..  
\- Uuuuuu Her? Huh?  
\- Oh shut up - she tried playfully slapping me but I moved out of the way  
\- Yeah. I can introduce you to her tomorrow. Her name is L....- she got cut off by the door being slammed open.

Fucking Malfoy again. Always ruining the moment.

\- Out -he screamed at Athena pointing to the door. She tried getting up but I stopped her

\- The fuck you think you're doing, Malfoy?  
\- Out. I said - and Athena hurried out not wanting to intervene.

I got up and rushed to him but he slammed the door and grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against the wall so hard that I even slightly hit my head.

\- Listen to me you little slut. I tried staying away, I tried, but you made it so fucking hard by being such a WHORE. You're fucking around with both of the twins?? Fucking god, you're actually fucking one of them?

I tried answering but his grip around my throat got stronger and I couldn't speak. He looked me dead in the eyes and suddenly passionately crashed his lips into mine. Fuck.

_______________

( I know that my character is kinda becoming a player at this point but we don't slut-shame in this house)

\- Leo


	8. " I couldn't bare the thought of her/him with someone else "

Cp. 8 " I couldn't bare the thought of her/him with someone else"  
( I'm a Gemini aka an indecisive bitch so my character is gonna be the same)

\-----------

I got up and rushed to him but he slammed the door and grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against the wall so hard that I even slightly hit my head.

\- Listen to me you little slut. I tried staying away, I tried, but you made it so fucking hard by being such a WHORE. You're fucking around with both of the twins?? Fucking god, you're actually fucking one of them?

I tried answering but his grip around my throat got stronger and I couldn't speak. He looked me dead in the eyes and suddenly passionately crashed his lips into mine. Fuck.

I wanted to pull away but my body gave in. I melted from his touch, from his lips. At first, I stood still but later kissed him back just as passionately. We made out for a bit but I suddenly stopped and pushed him off looking deeply into his eyes.

\- What's going on? - he looked at me all confused  
\- Malfoy...don't...- as much as I wanted to keep going, to just grab him and throw him on my bed undoing the buttons of his blousy, white button-up that beautiful cover his toned chest. But I couldn't.  
\- W..wh...what do you mean? You seemed to be enjoying it?  
\- fuck you Malfoy. First of all, you hurt me and I'm not some random chick who will listen to any of your commands and I'm not a chick you can fuck whenever you want. - he scoffed and rolled his eyes, rolling his tongue in his cheek.  
\- You think this is funny Malfoy? Well is this funny too? - I asked him and quickly grabbed my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at his throat, lifting his head a bit. I swiftly in one move turned us around and pinned him against the wall.

\- Second of all - I whispered getting super close to his face and smiling cause of his scared expression,  
\- The people I talk to and especially the people I fuck are NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS - I basically went from whispering to yelling at his face - so fuck off Malfoy and If you ever feel horny don't go to me - get Elise or Pansy to suck you off. Got it? - I whispered pressing my wand harder into his throat.

He gave me a playful smirk, winked, and switched our positions again to have me pinned against the wall again. I tried to push him away but he was much stronger than me. He was obviously enjoying my position and the situation we were in.

\- Now you will listen to me, Miss Y/L/N - he smirked even more saying my last name  
\- Now you're mine and no one else's so I can tell you what to do - he smirked one again.  
\- I would rather spend the rest of my life in Azkaban that be yours - I spit out through my clenched teeth and finally freed one of my arms out of his and pressed my wand against his throat again.  
\- Out, Malfoy.  
He just rolled his tongue in his cheek and whispered with a smirk  
\- You look cute when you're mad.

With those words, I pressed my wand so hard against his throat that it was leaving a mark. He put his arms in surrender in a playful way - of course, and silently backed out of the room.

When he closed the door I left out a loud annoyed groan and knowing Malfoy and that he liked to listen behind the door I screamed - I fucking hate you! - and fell back onto my bed and sighed again.

\-------------

The next day I was laying on my bed reading when Athena broke into the room with a big smile and excitement in her eyes:

\- Y/N! What day is it?  
\- I think it's...October 17th?  
\- Oh my, that means we only have two weeks!  
\- Athena use your words. Two weeks till what?  
\- Oh yeah, sorry - forgot, - she came over and sat down in front of me on my bed  
\- So you know what the 31st of October is?  
\- Yeah, Halloween?  
\- Yeah so apparently it's a yearly thing to have a huge Halloween party!  
\- Really????  
\- Yeah but we might have a problem... - I looked at her with a bit of a confused expression  
\- You have to bring a pair  
\- So we can go together?  
\- No, see the problem is you have to go as a couple  
\- oh shit....- I slapped my mouth with my hand  
\- So...we have to find pairs in two weeks  
\- shit  
\- yeah.. so who do you think you might go with?  
\- I genuinely don't know. What about you? Wait...what about the girl? You never got to finish about her.  
\- Yeah that's what I was thinking but I think we need to get a bit closer  
\- What's her name again?  
\- Luna Lovegood

After talking for a bit I went to bed but couldn't sleep. I laid there for hours just thinking - who do I go with?

\---------

On Monday I got up, looked at myself in the mirror, and thought- fuck, I only have 11 days left and no clue with who to go with. I need to socialize as much as possible. I took a quick shower, did my makeup, did my hair, put on a pair of really low waisted black pants, put on a tiny black tank top type, black shirt, and loosely threw on a blousy white button-up without buttoning it. My figure was beautiful with this look. I threw on a lot of jewelry, grabbed my bag, and hurried to DADA.

I sat down and saw two heads full of ginger hair look up at me, smile making me feel butterflies, and in a choir say - Morning, Y/L/N! - this always made my Monday mornings better. As we were leaving class I once again slipped a note into George's pocket asking to meet me during class behind the greenhouse again.

During breaks between classes, I helped Athena get enough courage to talk to Luna again and Athena introduced me to her. She was very pretty and SO nice.

Just thinking about meeting up with George again gave me nervous butterflies. He was so cute and charming. When the brake came I walked to the greenhouse and when I turned the corner I saw him sitting there as last time and sprinted over with a smile. I saw him raise his puppy eyes and he gave me a big, soft smirk. I slipped on the leaves and crashed down on the ground and he tried to grab me. I opened my eyes and saw that he was on top of me. He looked down at me and his smirk got twice as big. I saw him bite down his lip as he tried to stop himself from saying something witty. He tried to get up but I pushed him back down onto myself. He laid down on me with his ear on my chest. I felt his warm cheek on my chest because of my small shirt. I saw in his smirk - he was enjoying it. I looked down at his beautiful, shinny, long, ginger hair and couldn't stop myself to play with them while he started playing with my rings on one of my hands.

\- You like them? - I asked when he concentrated on one that was a golden ring with a red heart-shaped crystal  
\- I know it's too small but keep it - I chuckled as his eyes got big like a puppy's  
\- Really???  
\- Of course - I smiled as he put it into his pocket

We laid there in silence until he looked up at me with his charming smile and a sparkle in his eyes. - You're beautiful y/n - he said so gently and softly that it made my heart melt. - You're very pretty too, Georgie - when I said his name that way, his smile got so big and I saw him blush. He looked down at his watch and said that it's time to go and we hurried to class. When we got to potions he looked at me and tried giving me a kiss on the cheek but I grabbed his chin and pulled him for a full kiss. He kissed me back but later broke away. He was standing there SO close to me with his eyes locked on mine. He was obviously blushing but whispered- Alright angel, I have to go - he said and quickly rushed to his class.

\------------  
GEORGE's POV

I slipped my hand into my pocket after DADA and was happy to find a note I have seen before. Notes were cute but the reason why she didn't say it to my face wasn't. She expected me not to know what had happened between her and Freddie. We tell each other everything especially the girls we have fun with. After our time behind the greenhouse I was happy because I thought we had something but my happiness was crumbled when Fred came into the room all rushed and breathless with his hair all messy. I knew he fucked someone and I was excited to hear all the tea. But I was crushed when he told me it was Y/N. We've met up only once but I hated the thought of her with someone else, especially my twin brother.

But today as I looked down at the note, I got butterflies from the feeling of hope. Maybe I still have a chance with her. She is so beautiful and funny and intelligent- she is way out of my league. Yeah, Fred would have judged the fact that I was so head over heels over a girl I just met but he didn't have a word in this since he fucked her. I was so shocked when she actually came the last time. I was just as shocked when she came today, she even sprinted.

She slipped and I tried catching her but was unsuccessful. But bloody fucking hell did I love the view that I got when I landed on top of her. I wanted to get up as not to make her uncomfortable but she felt the opposite - she pulled me in and I laid down on her chest hearing her heartbeat. She started playing with my hair and I played with her rings and she even gave me one. I couldn't believe it. Why was she so nice to me? I was in pure heaven and just looked into her mesmerizing y/e/c eyes and spit out:

\- You're beautiful Y/N  
\- You're very pretty too, Georgie

She called me what???? My heart was melting and I was fully euphoric but of course, the moment was ruined when we had to rush to classes. I tried giving her a kiss on the cheek again but she did the unexpected- she kissed me! This day couldn't get better.

\-----------  
Y/N's POV

I walked into potions feeling like I was levitating. I was blushing and smiling to myself. I sat down still feeling euphoric but my moment was ruined when Malfoy sat down next to me. I looked up at him expecting a remark but was surprised when I saw him smiling as well. I looked over and saw that his neck was covered in quite fresh hickeys. I wanted to not pay attention but a part of me was feeling so angry and curious about it but I couldn't quite grasp what the feeling exactly was. Was it jealousy? No, it couldn't have been - I hated that asshole, but a part of me couldn't stop thinking about him. I turned and asked with a smirk.

\- How did you get those Malfoy? Did that whore - Elise do them?  
\- Hey! Don't call my girlfriend that way!  
\- GIRLFRIEND?!?!?!?! - I couldn't believe it. Malfoy got a girlfriend???? But I collected myself and calmly said  
\- I thought you don't do girlfriends?  
\- Well maybe you don't know me too well - he winked

I was shocked. I always thought Elise was only his friend with benefits but now she was his girlfriend? I felt the blood in my veins boil and I clenched my hands into fists so hard that my knuckles turned white. I hated his guts but I couldn't stand the thought of him with someone else.

————————————

( I made an insta for Draco and Weasley twin pics it's  
@ hang_the_rich)

\- Leo


	9. " I didn't deserve him "

Cp. 9 " I didn't deserve him "  
( This is for all my Georgie simps aka me. ALSO, I have decided to make my chapters longer so pls, tell me if you like the length. Also, Cedric and Fred both don't die in this story as they should. SMUT WARNING pls stop reading if you know me it's weird fhfhfh ( also I'm not like a super experienced bitch and writing this scene was a braindead, midnight type of decision so if it's kinda off or like non-realistic I'm not sorry I don't give a fuck but good luck)

Happy reading! <3  
————————-

I was shocked. I always thought Elise was only his friend with benefits but now she was his girlfriend? I felt the blood in my veins boil and I clenched my hands into fists so hard that my knuckles turned white. I hated his guts but I couldn't stand the thought of him with someone else.

Throughout the whole class, I didn't hear a single thing Snape said - I was fully zoned out, lost in my own thoughts. I spent so much time with Elise and she never told me? But I couldn't let him affect me and I returned back my euphoric expression. He was smiling to himself but his smile faded as he saw mine:

\- "And what is miss y/l/n so happy about?"  
\- "You don't wanna know" - I teased him. He rolled his tongue in his cheek, looked straight forward, and grabbed my thigh underneath the table. My eyes winded and he put on a big smirk still looking straight ahead and whispered leaning in:  
\- "Soo..what are you blushing so hard for?" - I collected myself and put on a grin  
\- "The question is who" - his smile disappeared and he finally turned towards me  
\- "I kissed Georgie.." - I smirked and bit my lip looking up at him and shoved his hand off my thigh. We sat silently for the rest of the lesson.

After classes, I rushed to Elise's room and she looked at me all confused

\- "Bitch, Last Friday at the sleepover we made a deal to tell each other EVERYTHING!"  
\- "Yeah and?"  
\- "How the fuck were you keeping all this tea away from me???"  
\- "What tea? " - she asked probably trying to hide it and I ran out of the room.  
I felt betrayed.

I ran and ran until I reached the Gryffindor dormitories and used the password cause I already knew it. I ran into the room to see the trio laughing by the fireplace. They looked up at me and worry washed over their faces as they saw my expression. I couldn't quite tell what I was feeling - it was a mix of betrayal, sadness, anger and so much more. I felt like I was just gonna burst any second.

\- "Oh dear...are you okay, y/n?" - asked Ron all worried  
\- "W...wh..where is... The twins' room? " - I asked through my short breaths.

Harry pointed towards the first door on the right in the boys' side of the dorms. I ran over and rushed up to their room. I swung the door open and saw Freddie and George sitting on one bed - playing cards. I rushed up to them and they both looked up at me.

\- "You alright y/n ?" - asked Fred with worry in his voice.

I looked at George then Fred then George again and fell onto him burying my face in his chest and wrapping my arms around his waist. I heard Fred let out a sigh and he slowly left the room. I buried my face deeper into his chest and hugged him just a little tighter. He wrapped his long arms around me and pressed me a little tighter, kissed the top of my head, placed his chin gently there, and started petting my head slowly:

\- "What happened. Do you wanna talk about it? " - he asked in the softest voice ever and I silently shook my head from side to say as to say no.  
\- " That's okay honey...I just want you to know - I'm always here for you".  
\- "I know...Georgie "- I tried mumbling between cries and finally lifted my head up to catch his gaze. His worried look turned into a caring one as I smiled.  
\- "That's my girl" - he whispered as both of us started blushing. As I looked up and examined his face I saw something shimmer on his chest between his widely unbuttoned shirt. I took it into my hands to examine it and realized that it was the ring I gave him but as a necklace. Our eyes met and I gave him a soft kiss. It was adorable.  
\- "Can you read me something Georgie ? " - I changed the subject blushing  
\- "Of course" - he reached out and grabbed "The picture of Dorian Gray".

I moved downwards so my head was on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat. We laid there for an hour or two. He read to me in his soft voice and we discussed the meaning of the philosophical words in the book. I was laying there hearing his heartbeat and his soft words and feeling his chest rise and fall from his deep breathing, and my mind was fully empty from thoughts about Draco or Elise. I felt my eyelids growing heavy and I fell asleep.

————————-

I woke up the next morning and looked up and saw a smile appear on his face.

\- "Morning" - he said softly in his raspy morning voice. Fuck it was hot.

We got up and I looked over at his clock and saw that we were running late to class - as always and we grabbed our robes and hurried to class. Of course, it was potions. As I sat down and locked eyes with Malfoy in the seat next to me, the memories from last night washed over me. But I collected myself and turned back to him. His eyes were WIDE and he tried biting down a playful smile.

\- "What the fuck are you staring at? " - I spit out  
\- "Umm... " - he chuckled - "Who did you fuck last night? "- he smiled and I turned my head with confusion.  
\- "You have your yesterday's outfit, runny makeup and a...oh my - a Gryffindor robe on " - fuck. I look down and saw that I accidentally grabbed George's robe.  
\- "Even though it's none of your business - I didn't fuck anyone."  
\- "Alright, keep your secrets y/l/n " - he said with a smug grin and we continued our work.

————————-

Days went by as I spent most of my time in the Gryffindor common room or with George. One day it came to me that the party is already tomorrow! During the lunch break, I was walking with Athena outside when George ran over to us bitting down a nervous smile and blushing as he handed me a silver ring with something carved on it. Athena looked closer and gasped:

\- "IS THAT A VINCULUM RING?? " - she giggled with excitement and turned to George who nodded.  
\- "Use your words, Athena"  
\- "It's basically like a promise ring used for engagements.."  
\- "Or in this situation - for a party invite".  
\- "yeah "- Athena giggled - "you put it on and if you truly accept it it will turn red."

As I put it on I saw George nervously tremble with his feet and he played with his rings. I put it on, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes when I heard Athena gasp. The ring turned a deep maroon colour and the words " To define is to limit" carved on it - it was the phrase I liked most from Dorian Gray. I looked up and saw him smile from ear to ear. He grabbed me and lifted me up in the air as we both giggled. He put me down and my eyes caught his. His ice cold stare. He was staring right through my soul. I was still smiling from the cute moment with Georgie but my eyes were still locked with Malfoy's. I was having such a good time but my mind was still on Malfoy. I felt so bad for Georgie.  
I didn't deserve him.

——————————

It was the night of the party and me and Athena were getting ready. She gathered enough bravery to ask Luna out and she agreed, of course. I and Athena always laughed at how did the sorting hat even consider putting her in Gryffindor - she was the furthest thing from brave or courageous.

I put on a long, black, velvet, of the shoulder dress like the one Morticia Addams wore in the film "The Addams Family". I and George were dressed in matching costumes as he wore a similar suit to the one Gomez Addams wore.

I walked out of my room and before I was able to step a step forward I was pulled by someone into the dorm next door. I turned around and saw Elise. I tried walking away but she locked the door with a spell and spun me around:

\- "Why have you been avoiding me ? "- I scoffed and rolled my eyes  
\- "I genuinely don't understand" - she continued  
\- "It's about fucking Malfoy! "- I spit out  
\- "The fact that we're going together to the party? Cause he asked me only yesterday evening and I..."  
\- "THE FACT THAT YOU'RE FUCKING DATING HIM, BITCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGURE TO TELL ME?"  
\- "Wait wait wait hold up. DATING!?!"  
\- "Yeah??"  
\- "Where did you hear that shit?"  
\- "From Malfoy???- I said and she scoffed"  
\- "That bastard" - she whispered - "Darling" - she grabbed my face with both hands - "we are not dating. Malfoy is a fucking liar."  
\- "So you would have told me? "- I asked with puppy eyes  
\- "Of course, baby" - we hugged and went to the common room.

As I walked out of the common room I saw George standing there smiling. He looked gorgeous with that suit and his slicked-back hair.

\- "Cara Mia "- he smiled and put his hand forward almost bowing.  
I took his hand and he kissed it.  
\- "Mon Amour "- I smiled. How can a man be so charming, cute, and beautiful?

I didn't deserve him.  
I turned back to Athena and Luna as they weren't dressed as specific characters but had matching fairy outfits. Both were handmade by Luna. She was amazing. Athena wore a basil coloured outfit and Luna wore a Periwinkle one. They both had flowy dresses, glittery makeup, and actual wings that Luna asked Hermione to make with a spell. Athena asked Luna to make her dress long-sleeved cause she still didn't feel comfortable showing her scars. But we all still looked fantastic.

——————-

Because the teachers didn't approve of the party it was happening in the room of requirements. We snuck it and the tiny room was FILLED with people. Everyone had different costumes and outfits. I noticed Fred from far away cause of the giant he was. Just as we walked in - he lit some Halloween fireworks and the room was filled with hallowed themed sparks. There were ghost chasing people and pumpkins screaming at others. We were all dying from laughter.

The party was a Gryffindor and Slytherin plan and as George told me there was always an after-party for those houses only. But Athena managed to talk them into letting Luna come too. We sat down and started laughing with the trio and other Gryffindors when the doors opened and I saw him walk in. Malfoy was dressed as Jason Dean from "Heathers" - one of my favorite movies and of the hottest psychos. He was wearing an all-black outfit - a long black coat, a graphic tee, black cargo pants, and Black boots. He had painted on a bleeding lip with fake blood. And as much as I didn't want to admit it he looked HOT.

He walked in alone and an older Gryffindor stopped asking him where was his pair. He just quietly showed his cheek with his finger - there was a red hand mark. Elise slapped him good. I was fully in my thoughts looking Malfoy up and down in his beautiful outfit when George snapped me out by calling him over. Draco came over and even though he was slightly smiling, his eyes turned ice cold as he saw George's arm around my waist.

Suddenly someone turned on a muggle radio and "Monster Mash" came on and I and George jumped up, ran to the radio and started dancing - we both loved that song. We danced throughout most of the night with the trio, Athena and others. Until I felt someone hug me from behind. I twisted my head and saw George. He leaned in and whispered that the after-party is already starting in the Slytherin common room. I grabbed Athena and we all ran out.

————————-

When we got to the common room I realized that this is gonna be fun - the party was just all of my friends or people I knew. But of course, there had to be Malfoy too. We sat down and I saw Blaise come around the corner in Lucifer's costume and me and the girls started whistling and whooping when he took off his suit jacket. He had a bottle of some liquid in one hand and a tiny bottle of another one. He came over, sat down in the middle, and cleared his throat:

\- "So as some of you know - we have a yearly tradition for this party and it's....." - he did a dramatic pause - "The truth shots! "- he shouted.  
\- "We mix vodka and veritaserum " - Fred turned to us  
\- "The vodka makes it work faster and it's more fun " - finished Ron with a smile

Me and Athena squealed in our seats out of excitement. Because I have never tried the truth serum It was a little scary but it sounded like a lot of fun. We all sat down in a circle and Fred poured the vodka into shot glasses and added a drop of varitaserum in each.

\- "WE ONLY GET ONE SHOT PER PERSON? "- Ron shouted  
\- "Ronald do you know how hard it is to steal Snape's ingredients? If there was more vodka - it would be too dilated. So shut up, you alcoholic "- shouted Fred and we all broke away laughing - except Malfoy. He had a small smug smile on but didn't look like he was fully here - he was lost in his thoughts. He got up and slowly took off his long coat. When he removed it he was only left with his cargo pants and a graphic tee that was quite tight around his toned chest and revealed his arm muscles nicely.

I was snapped out of my daydreams as George pulled me in close to him and hugged me from the back. Fred handed us all a shot and we drank it on a count of three. We kept on talking and little by little you could see the effects starting to work :

\- "Oh come on, Hermione you can't be serious?! How do you not find Cedric Diggory super hot?! "- Harry screamed out at Hermione  
\- "I a 100 percent agree with you Potter "- Shouted Blaise getting all excited  
\- "He is not!! He's just a basic fuckboy!"  
\- "BUT A HOT BASIC FUCKBOY ! "- Shouted out Harry and Blaise in unison and we all died from laughter.  
\- "Alright then, what other guys do you find hot ? "- shouted out Fred and Harry, Ron and Blaise started shouting over each other.  
\- "What guy do you find hot, y/l/n ? "- smirked George looking at me while chuckling and making everyone go silent. I wanted to say something else but felt words come out of my mouth with force:  
\- "Umm...Malfoy" - fuck. The truth potion is fucking me up.

I heard Athena slap her mouth SO hard and I did the same thing when I realized what I said. I looked up and saw everyone's shocked faces. I looked over at George and saw his face had a look of betrayal more than shock. Malfoy was sitting across me - silently but looking down and softly smiling. The silence was broken by Ron screaming - "Alright. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED?". I looked up at George and he tried to put on an ice cold look too but he still had softness in the curves of his face. I knew I needed to fix this so I leaned in and whispered - " But we're the ones who exchanged rings" - I whispered so quietly only he could hear it with a smirk and his whole face turned pink as he blushed. He looked me in the eyes smiled and I pulled him in for a kiss. - "WAIT YOU'RE FUCKING MY BROTHER ? EW" - Ron shouted at us from the view.- "Actually, I fucked your other brother" - The serum made me spit out. I quickly slapped my mouth and Fred started dying from laughter. I looked across the room and as Malfoy killing me with his look. I can't quite tell you if he was killing or undressing me with his eyes, but I liked it. 

The atmosphere in the room was definitely an uncomfortable one. The silence felt even louder as I looked at George's face that even had a bigger look of betrayal. George sighed super loudly rubbing his eyes - " Ight if this is how the night is gonna go I'm gonna bring some more fucking vodka" - he got up as Ron, Harry, Athena, and even Ginny started whooping. He got the bottle and Hermione turned on some music. We danced, drank, and just had a ton of fun for some time. We had a little dance battle between the girls and the boys, me, Ginny and Ron beautiful performed a drunk and awful karaoke of all of our favorite songs and everyone was dying from laughter even Malfoy.

Blaise had told me that Malfoy fully changed with alcohol but I couldn't believe it until I saw it. Instead of putting on a thick wall whenever he felt even the slightest emotion - he was actually expressing them. He was smiling, laughing, and actually going along with everything that was happening. Of course, he didn't really talk to the trio much, even when drunk. He felt a deep hatred for them. But that didn't stop him from having fun with us and especially with the twins. Who could have thought that weed was the thing that will build up the relationship between the Malfoys and the Weasleys?

George was the one who drank the most. I felt bad for saying those things in front of him but I couldn't stop it - It was the truth serum talking. Fred was much more outgoing and carefree than Georgie but alcohol made Georgie exactly the same as his brother- a childish, playful giant.

The party ended when Harry passed out on the couch and the Gryffindors decided to go back to their dorms. While leaving George gave me a forehead kiss and Fred winked at me as I playfully rolled my eyes. Even though we really had only one little thing between us - there was always energy and playful tension between us. And I didn't feel bad - It wasn't like me and George were officially dating.

Luna kissed Athena's cheek as a goodbye and as soon as she left we both squirmed in excitement. I felt happy for her.

—————————

Everyone started drunkenly walking to their rooms while I laid on the sofa with my eyes closed when I felt a warm hand with cold rings press against my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw Malfoy with a soft smile looking at me. I was a little shocked so I jerked my face out of his hand.

\- "Do you really think I'm hot y/l/n?" - he asked softly but with a slight playful smirk.  
\- "Of course I do, Draco"- I realized that this was the truth serum and the alcohol talking so I spit out  
\- " But don't flatter yourself" - I chuckled.

Silence washed over the room as we were the only two left and I sat right in front of him not feeling how close we were from the drunkness. When we caught gazes he put on a big soft smile from ear to ear and I couldn't hold back and smiled too. Even though I felt so much anger towards him it all melted away when I saw his soft genuine self. As much as Blaise has told me Draco has two drunk moods: Brave dumbass and soft baby. He was baby, he is baby. We stared at each other's eyes until I put my hand and his cheek but instead of jerking his face off as expected he melted into my touch and closed his eyes out of comfort. I took his face with both of my hands and as he opened his eyes, I looked him deep in the eyes and kissed him.

When we broke away he looked quite confused :

\- " Why are doing this y/n? " - he asked me with puppy eyes  
\- " What do you mean Draco?"  
\- " I hurt you so much. Why are you still nice to me?" - he looked down with some guilt in his face.  
\- " Draco...Even though I know this is the truth serum and alcohol talking" - I giggled - " I just know that as much as you hurt me I'll still like you. I'll always like you." - I smiled at him and his eyes lit up and his smile appeared again.

He got so happy that he jumped up and kissed me but I didn't break away and kissed him back. He broke away for a second and whispered - " Do you really want to do this? You sure?" I nodded. We kept on kissing and the kisses got more and more passionate.

As much as Draco loved being the big Dominant bad boy - I liked things my own way. I quickly pushed him so he was laying on the ground propped up on his elbows. I crawled up on him as he put on a big grin and softly bit his lip. I startled him and started unbuckling his belt as he threw off his shirt. I took a look at his toned chest admiring it. It's not common for a teenager to basically have abbs but Draco was very focused on staying in shape and I definitely enjoyed it.

I unzipped his pants and saw that he was already hard underneath his boxers. He started to pull my tight dress off and threw it down onto the ground. I started rubbing him over his trousers and grabbed the waistband while softly licking my lips and keeping eye contact. He groaned and let his head fall back as I freed his erection. I ran my tongue from his base to his tip, swirling with my tongue - earning a loud groan out of him. I wrapped one hand around his dick - stroking it and with the other softly rubbed his hips and thighs, placing soft kisses there and making him smile softly. He whispered with a rasp in his voice  
\- " Good girl" with a little chuckle after and I felt like my heartbeat dropped to my pussy as I became wet. He didn't even understand how strong his words were. Why am I such a simp for him?

I watched his chest rise and fall with every stroke and his eyes fill with lust as I took in as much of him as I could into my mouth and he rolled his eyes and let out a soft moan as his tip hit the back of my throat - making me gag. I heard him swear under his breath as I quickened the speed, bopping my head up and down. I had to use my hands to stroke the parts I couldn't take in cause this man's size was seriously making me gag. His soft moans seemed like music to my ears especially when I heard him whisper - fuck...y/n you're so good..keep going.." and it made my heart stop once again as I realized I couldn't take just watching him and as he was already reaching close to release.

I suddenly stopped and he looked up at me with begging eyes - "come onnn y/l/n stop teasing me" - " That's what I enjoy most " I whispered and gave him a devilish smirk and guided one of his hands to my back undoing my bra and throwing on the floor. His eyes were full of excitement and lust as he looked my body up and down. He got up kissing and slightly sucking from my neck through my whole chest. He kissed me again and moved down my neck sucking and leaving marks.

I would probably feel a bit awkward and insecure - being so exposed to a guy. Not just a guy, to Malfoy, but the alcohol was doing its thing and I was just enjoying the moment. I moved up a bit higher so my waist was above his and straddled his hips. - "What about we spice it up, Malfoy" I leaned in and saw his eyes flushed with excitement and a witty smile appear from ear to ear. He quickly grabbed me and threw me on the floor jumping on me and switching our positions. He leaned in so close to my ear I could feel his lips and whisper  
-" My turn " with a smile. He moved my underwear's to the side but looked up to me and softly asked again - " You sure you want this?" - " Just fuck me faster, Draco" I answered needing him and he smiled softly to himself looking drunk as HELL.

He positioned himself at my entrance and smiled playfully "Already wet for me Darling?". As much as I liked being in control the fact that I didn't know what Malfoy was gonna do to me drove me WILD. His sweaty toned chest still falling and rising, his soft smile and drunk chuckles and his eyes - finally the softest I've ever seen. He bent down and kissed me all over - from my lips to my thighs. He grabbed both of my wrists and put them underneath my back so I wasn't able to move. Just a second ago I was teasing him and the other I was fully pinned down and he was fully in control - driving me wild. He chuckled looking up and down my fully stiff body and chuckled - " I can see that you're enjoying this Malfoy? "  
-" You can't even imagine how long have I been waiting for this ". He was?

But I was very quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I felt him guide his tip back to my entrance and we both groaned as he pushed it in. I shut my eyes as I was full of mixed feelings. If he seemed big in my mouth now he seemed HUGE. At first, because of his size, I felt some pain but I adjusted after a few deep thrusts. - " Good girl y/n - taking me all in so well...Fuck...you're tight" he whispered under his breath. The speed, size, and exact way he was going was perfect. I have never felt such pleasure. He leaned in and I started moaning into his neck as his thrust got deeper and faster, his grunts and moans filling up the room and being the best sound I have ever heard. My moans became louder and messier as he picked up the speed even more groaning into my ear. I pulled him in for a kiss as he hit the deepest spot he ever had making me moan into his mouth. I felt myself getting close and Draco looked to be as well when he buried his face into the crook of my neck swearing under his breath, in between groans.

He grabbed my hips pulling me closer and hitting spots so deep - that they have never been reached yet. That was the death of me - my back arched and I finally freed my hands digging my nails into his toned back making him groan making him go faster. I felt a huge feeling of ecstasy wash over me and I tightened my whole core making him finish too and he softly groaned out - " y/n" and fell onto my chest with his exhaustion.

After a few heavy breaths, he looked up at me with his eyes full of ecstasy and lust and a big smile brightened his face. - " You're amazing y/n" he whispered - " No you are, Draco Malfoy" I whispered drunkenly pulling him in for a kiss. We both threw on a little clothing and laid down on the couch. With our faces only centimeters apart - we laid there in silence just drunkenly looking deep into each other's eyes - into our souls.

After some time he looked down and softly whispered being an absolute shy baby  
\- " Can you cuddle me? It makes me feel warm and soft". I couldn't believe that it was the same ice cold Draco Malfoy that laughed at my dead mother that was now saying this. Blaise was right - alcohol took down his wall.

He turned around and I hugged him pressing him into my chest making him the little spoon. He had a huge from ear to ear type of smile appeared again and he closed his eyes out of comfort. Not only him but I too felt so comfortable, safe, and complete laying there with him. It felt like nothing in the world mattered as long as I had him here under my arms, feeling his body heat. - " And you can't even imagine how long I have been waiting for this " I whispered as he moved even closer so our bodies were fully pressing together. I didn't deserve him. This beautiful, soft boy. I was in full heaven - my legs might still be shaking but this was a hundred times better to me.

I laid there listening to his slowing deep breaths and the warmth of the fireplace on my back and I fell asleep. I was his and he was mine.

——————————-

( yes, I was feeling very soft and mushy. And yes the chapter was 5k words it's 4 am I'm dead💀 so sorry if things stopped making sense midway :*) )

\- Leo


	10. " Whatever I did - he was on my mind "

Cp. 10 " Whatever I did - he was on my mind "

( also sorry that this chapter is kinda all over the place but I just wanted to show all sides of the situation)

( also TW? um kinda abuse but it's hot and consensual ???? ITS CAUSE I HAVE A BLOOD AND A KNIFE KINK OKAY????? Don't judge me )

( also this chapter is my baby cause I worked so hard on it but it seemed like the number of words wasn't moving :*) also, I'm quite bad at writing emotions, thoughts and convos so this chapter wasn't the easiest to write so pls try looking into that but I would love any tips and stuff)

Enjoy <3  
————————

I woke up frowning my face from a bright light. I slightly open my eyes and see sunbeams shining through the windows and filling the room with a golden tint. I look in front of me and still see sleeping Malfoy. He looked so adorable and sleepy. His rings were reflecting the sun, his platinum hair looked golden and his icy skin shone warmly under the sun. He was still in my arms - cuddled up into a little ball. My sweet, little, golden boy.

Maybe he changed? I was so hopeful that the cold and harsh Draco was gone. Last night he was so nice and sweet even though I never even imagined he could be. I loved having him in between my arms - I felt safe. I knew that I liked him a little but I never understood how much I needed him until I had him - I had him in my arms.

I didn't remember too many details of last night after George brought over more vodka but by the state, we were in there weren't many questions left.

I didn't wanna wake him - It was like heaven having him breathing in and out slowly with sunbeams all over him. I just laid there for some time, admiring his face but decided to wake him up before everyone starts getting up. I hovered over him and softly caressed his cheek. He opened his grey eyes and rolled over catching mine. I gave him a big smirk from ear to ear and was expecting for him to do the same but what he did was a little unexpected.

——————————-  
George's POV  
(sometime before y/n woke up )

I woke up and the first thing I did was grab my head that was ringing and aching like crazy. I sat up, ran my hands through my hair, and looked around the room. I was in harry's room, on Ron's bed I think. Harry was passed out on the floor right next to his bed and Ginny was passed out on it. He was a gentleman even when he was in a comic state.

Last night was a bit crazy. And I'm not talking about the partying - the things revealed with the truth serum were. Especially the things y/n said. I knew we weren't dating but I thought we had something. Her words hurt. That's why I got so shit-faced - I wanted to forget it.  
\- "I wonder if she went to sleep all right?" - I thought.

I stood up looking for my shoes and realized they weren't there - "I probably left them in the Slytherin common room" I thought. I walked out of the room feeling the cold, stone floors under my bare feet. After the party Hogwarts was empty - also probably cause it was so early in the morning. I walked down the halls, to the Slytherin common room while still rubbing my head because the headache wasn't getting any better - "shit...I definitely drank too much last night" - I whispered to myself entering the room.

When I entered the room - my eyes fell onto the sofa and I was in pure shock. Y/n was laying there with someone else in her arms. I tip-toed over to the sofa and my eyes went wide when I saw that she was laying there basically half-naked with no other than Malfoy.

——————————  
Y/N POV

He looked at me sleepily and I whispered - " Morning ". His eyes caught mine and he was frozen for a second but then suddenly his eyes went wide as he propped himself up on his elbows - " Wh..wha..." he started but took a deep breath, closed his eyes and he did it again - he was ice cold again.

-" Morning... " he mumbled under his breath in his raspy morning voice that I adored so much. He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his messy blond hair. He got up and grabbed his clothing off of the floor, putting them on.

I was still sitting on the couch trying to make out words or full thoughts. I definitely didn't expect Malfoy to be so cold and heartless again so quickly. He was already heading to his room when he mumbled- " Don't tell anyone about this y/l/n ". But I jumped up from the bed and grabbed his arm before he could lock himself in his room - "wait, Malfoy.."

But I was cut off as he grabbed me and pushed me against a wall in his room grabbing a sort of dagger off of his table and holding it right to my throat. - " You have been such a bad girl " he spits out through his teeth with a smug smile darting between my eyes and my lips. He smiled playfully while tilting my chin up with the knife as it was getting closer to my throat. At first, it seemed scary but honestly, I was now enjoying this as much as he was  
\- " You will listen to me understand? UNDERSTAND? " - he shouted it again so loudly that I jumped - " Now.. you will go on and continue with your day without saying a word about this to ANYONE, understand?" He threatened me again now slightly pressing the knife against my throat. I whimpered and nodded my head, biting down a smile. He was mad and aggressive but also sexual and playful in a way - I liked that mix on him, I was pumped with adrenaline.

He darted between my eyes and my lips again and gave me a playful wink, releasing me from his grasp but very slightly sliding the knife on the surface of my skin. My instinct was to touch the fresh cut but he caught my wrist mid-air and looked back into my eyes - " No, no, no, princess. Let me do it." - he leaned in whispering into my ear. He looked back into my eyes and then looked back down to my cut. He slowly lifted up his fingers and stroked my fresh cut with his thumb making me wince. He looked at his thumb which was now covered with my fresh blood. He looked back into my eyes as I raised an eyebrow and he put the thumb fully in his mouth, sucking my blood off - clean - while still keeping full eye contact. - " You taste good, princess" he whispered with a smirk.

I melted on the spot. I was so shocked. This man didn't have even the slightest clue of what he did to me. I have genuinely never been more turned on in my life.

After a bit more playful eye contact, his demeanor suddenly changed again. He looked like he was fighting himself - his thoughts. Malfoy looked like a thought hit him and the smile on his face faded away. He looked down and softly bit his lip. He rubbed his face with both of his hands, walked away throwing the knife to the other side of the room, and whispered - " Fuuuuck..". He looked stressed and worried so I tried to walk up to him but he just shouted - " For the love of god y/n please just leave ..LEAVE!" He raised his voice again. I was still in a bit of shock so I slowly backed away out of his room and ran to mine. WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

————————-  
Draco's POV

I woke up from a soft, warm touch on my cheek and immediately wanted to smile but my eyes met hers. Fuck. Last night after the second round of drinking, was a blur but when I looked down and saw that I was only in my boxers I was sure of what had happened. I fucked up.

The second my eyes locked with hers again even though it was for a second - it felt like an eternity. Her soft, angelic morning voice, her light, loving eyes, her messy hair, and her welcoming smirk from ear to ear - made me melt. I felt like I was poisoned, drugged. Every part of her, every inch of her skin, every word that came out of her mouth was perfect. I felt like I was being pulled into a deep black void and as scary as it was I couldn't ever be happier that it was her pulling me in.

After another second of contact, I felt a shiver go down my spine. I had to snap out, I had to leave before I'm all over her again. As much as I wanted to stay away from her, hide - my body was giving in - every inch of me wanted to be with her, it wanted her.

Our fight still turned sexual. I thought I was stronger but every part of me was being pulled towards her like there was some invisible force. But as I was staring into her lustful  
y/e/c eyes only one thought was in my mind " If my father knew about this he would murder me on the spot". I hate that fucker but he is still my father and I am obligated to obey him. He was so obsessed with the idea of blood-purity, that he forced me to believe it as well. I was not allowed to be friends and especially not allowed to have any romantic relationships with someone who was not a perfect pure-blood. I was even known around the school as an asshole who obsesses over blood-purity but it was just a mask forced upon me by my father. I personally didn't give a shit about someone's background or family. I hated having to play a role but I had no choice.

But my father has made it very clear to me since I was like five years old that if I ever have any kind of relationship with someone with dirty blood that he would disown me and end the other person's life. I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk her.

But only a coward would blame the reason I tried staying away from her only on my father. There was another reason. I hated to admit it but, I was scared. I have never felt this way, I have never felt SO much towards a person. I'm not sure if I'm not myself around her or am I only myself with her. I'm a Malfoy I shouldn't be so completely obsessed and devoted to some girl. I have to try to stay away or else It'll destroy me.

————————-  
Y/n POV  
Sometime later

\- " This is the third time I'm saying this -Nobody hurt me! It was probably just an accident when I was shit-faced..."  
-" And this is the third time I'm saying - THAT CUT DOESN'T LOOK ACCIDENTAL, ITS CLEAN LIKE IT WAS DONE WITH A KNIFE OR SOMETHING - Athena was screaming with so much emotion that veins popped up on her forehead and her Russian accent became much thicker than usual when she was mad. I know she was just protecting me but I couldn't say anything.  
\- " Look..." I sighed " I'm fine, just drop it "  
\- "ughh"- she sighed deeply rubbing her freckle-covered face with her fair hands. Her brown eyes glistened as they caught mine.  
-" promise ? " she asked like a trembling puppy.  
-" promise " I whispered cupping her face with both of my hands and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and we both fell back giggling. I was so happy to have a friend like her.

——————

It was Monday morning after the weekend that I spent with Athena and our little sleepover group. During DADA I wanted to talk to George but he seemed a little out of it. You could even say he was a little cold and distant but I just thought it might be about the quidditch match they lost yesterday so I decided not to bother him.

Weeks went by and I felt how I was growing distant from both Georgie and Malfoy. What did I do? I spent my days hanging out with the Slytherin sleepover group and the trio. Both of the boys seemed to no longer just be cold but they were distant and it almost seemed like they were avoiding me. I tried talking to George but every time - he thought of an excuse to back away from the conversation. I loved spending time with him even if it was just existing around him - but he didn't seem very fond of doing that either. I really liked him and needed to get him back.

After midnight I grabbed the invisibility coat that Harry had lent me and I snuck into the Gryffindor dorms. I tip-toed to the twins' room and slipped in through the slightly open door still unnoticed by George who was studying on his bed. I quietly whispered the locking charm and George looked up at the slam of the door. He raised an eyebrow in confusion but his face was flushed with annoyance when I dropped the cloak and appeared in front of him.

\- " For fuck's sake... " - he whispered under his breath and rolled his eyes.  
\- " Georgie.. " - I ran up to him  
\- " It's George " - he mumbled quite harshly. I have never seen him harsh or cold - he must really be hurt.  
\- " Okay, George, look I know you seem like you don't want to talk about it but please, I beg you- tell me what's going on with you because it's heartbreaking to see you like this " I begged him as I sat down on his bed, covered in crimson coloured bed sheets.  
\- " I just wanted to get my shoes... " he mumbled under his breath and laughed in despair.  
\- " What..? "  
\- " I was just trying to get my bloody shoes..." he looked away and rolled his tongue in his cheek trying to control or hide his emotions  
\- " And saw you - lovely y/n all CUDDLED UP with lovely Malfoy. Oh, and by the way, you two weren't dressed, so it seemed like you did more than just snog " he had a huge sarcastic smile and there was pain in his voice. He knew. I was lost and out of words and mumbled something  
so stupid:

\- " But..but we aren't like official or anything... "  
\- " For fuck's sake y/ln... I LIKE YOU, I REALLY LIKE YOU ! " - he literally screamed at the top of his lungs - " and you can't even imagine how much I want to fuck you y/n. But I didn't wanna push you, I wanted to get you to know first and you ..." - he sighed rolling his tongue in his cheek - " and... I know we aren't official but... I thought we had something. " - his voice cracked as he said that. There was true heartbreak in his voice. I felt so fucking guilty.  
\- " But we were just drunk, Georgie.."  
\- " GEORGE " he corrected me quite roughly again - " And quit that bullshit y/ln. I know how much you fancy him - you even said it with the truth potion..Look I really care about you and I just want you to be happy and .. " - he took a deep breath - " If Malfoy is what makes you happy - let it be, but never lie to me about it or hide it. I am your friend too, after all" he almost whispered and his voice cracked again.

I wanted to say something but thought that's it's just better to stay silent so I kept my head down, nodded, and left the room. Why do I always fuck up everything good that I have?

——————-

Weeks went by and December was creeping over and on early mornings beautiful ornaments from frost appeared on windows. It has been so long without me getting to see at least a glimpse of a smile towards me from George. Every piece of my body missed being near him, with him. I badly fucked up and needed to fix it - but how?

I asked Elise, Athena, and Hermione out to Hogsmade. We got ready and put on our coats and walked out to the inner yard. As we were walking across it I was looking down and didn't notice someone walking past and bumped my shoulder into them. I quickly put on an apologetic smile and started apologizing when I looked up and saw Malfoy. He looked me straight in the eyes and whispered - " It's ok, darling " smiled softly and slowly walked away as my eyes followed him.  
\- " I like Malfoy's ushanka " - Athena giggled  
\- " Excuse me.. his what? "  
\- " Oh sorry, Russian thing umm.. his fur hat. He looks like a little soviet soldier," she said intensifying her Russian accent and they broke out with even more giggles and kept walking. But I stood there still, not listening to their conversation and keeping my eyes still on Malfoy. He was wearing a puffy jacket, a fluffy hat and was walking alone with his hands in his pockets - leaving footsteps in the fresh glistening snow. He looked so calm and peaceful just slowly strolling down the yard. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Elise physically pulled me by the arm and Athena called from further away:  
\- " Come on princess, you're focused on the wrong prince right now " - she screamed at the top of her lungs and Hermione playfully hit her in the head with a book she had in hand. I kept on walking, hand in hand with Elise but heard Athena whisper to Hermione while rubbing still her head - " It actually hurt this time - you're a strong woman " she giggled and Hermione put on a proud smile. After some silence Elise turned to me :  
\- " Athena may be harsh but she was saying the truth. You need to focus on finding the gift for George, okay? " she asked with a reassuring smile and I nodded.

When we got to Hogsmade my spirits lifted. Even though it was still weeks until Christmas the streets were full of Christmas decorations and the smell of fresh baked goods, spices and peppermint filled the air of the icy streets. We saw that a new coffee shop had opened around the corner and we hurried inside to grab a cup of a hot drink to warm up in this chilly weather. When we left the shop it had started snowing. It snowed in big clumps and me and Athena started running around trying to catch them with our mouths while Hermione and Elise screamed at us for being dorks.

We roamed the streets for some time visiting store after store. Until I walked into a little store that was decorated with pastel colours. I walked in and my eyes fell on the objects in the store - I have found what to give to Georgie.

When we were walking home it had already stopped snowing but there were lots of snow everywhere. Of course, we couldn't just walk back home without acting like actual toddlers, so we started throwing snow at each other. It started out with a few snowballs but is escalated to throwing much more snow at each other and wrestling.

I pulled Hermione's sweater from the back and threw lots of snow inside and she groaned as the cold snow hit her bare back. She was furious and started chasing me around. I started running away and turned back without stopping to see if I was getting away when I stepped on a bit of an icier part of the road and slipped. I thought that I was gonna fall to my death but I felt a pair of long, strong arms catch me. They helped me get up and when I turned around I was face to face next to Malfoy. He was always there. Just when I thought that I finally got him out of my mind he was there. Just standing in the corner and keeping eye contact, walking past me, or well catching me when I fall. I looked into his eyes and examined his face - his cheeks and the tip of his nose was red from the cold.

\- " Thanks for saving me, I guess " I finally broke the silence with a faint smile  
\- " No worries, Darling. The prince always saves the princess " he giggled adorably. I raised an eyebrow but my eyes quickly widened as I understood that he had heard Athena.  
\- " But the wrong one did, I guess... " - he looked down rolling his tongue in his cheek  
\- " Well still...thanks for the catch "- I smiled breaking the silence and started walking away back to the girls. I turned back as he shouted: - " And tell Athena that I don't look like a little soviet soldier " - he shouted and giggled again. As I was walking away I caught myself with a smile from ear to ear. What was he doing to me? I started playing with George's gifted ring, closed my eyes, and tried thinking about George - his smile, his warm eyes, his intoxicating giggles. But there was only one thing in my mind - he called me darling.  
Whatever I did - he was on my mind.  
Malfoy.

————————-

Today was the final quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I grabbed the gift and carefully put it in my bag and ran so that I wouldn't miss the beginning. The Slytherins were by a hair away from winning until the alarm - that the golden snitch was caught rang and Harry appeared from the clouds with it in his hand. I watched Ginny's face glow with proudness as she watched him - it was adorable how deeply in love she was with him.

Before all the players landed on the ground I sneaked out and went into the boys changing room to catch George. I looked to the other side of the room and my eyes locked onto the spot where I laid last time. I was snapped out with the same nasty voice behind me :

-" Who who whoo.. who do we have here ? " said the older slytherhoe as ginny called them. Without even turning around I knew he had that disgusting smirk on his face that made me sick to my stomach. I just silently flipped him off over my shoulder while still not turning around. - " YOU FUCKING WHOR-..." he started angrily but was cut off by another voice :  
\- " One more fucking word and you're dead Macmillan " - I turned around and saw Malfoy in his quidditch uniform. He was all breathless, sweat was glistening on his forehead and his cheeks were really red. He furrowed his brows and it seemed like just the sight of Macmillan made his blood boil. - " Uuuu... so Malfoy is now PROTECTING the half-blood whore ? "- he said turning around to face him with the same smirk - " One more fucking word Macmillan and I'll blow your fucking brains out " - Malfoy spit out lifting up the dark-haired boy's chin and pressed his wand into his throat. - " or I'll do the move y/n did on me last time " he added locking eyes with me and rolling his tongue in his cheek to bite down a smile. I smiled back and mouthed "thank you" as he let that bastard go.

I saw George enter the room and rushed to him. I grabbed him by the arm from the back and dragged that confused giant into a little broom closet in the corner of the room. I closed the door behind us and he turned to face me. As his hazel eyes met mine his confused expression changed into an annoyed and quite sassy one as he rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and rolled his tongue in his cheek while looking me up and down.

\- "So look, I know this probably won't mean anything to you and I know that an apology won't really fix the situation but..." - I stopped and looked down out of embarrassment.  
\- " But...? " he asked being his impatient self  
\- " I just want to say that I'm really sorry and I hope you understand how much care about you and well...like you and... and I got you this " - I spit out shyly as I grabbed the gift out of my bag and put my hand out forward.  
\- " A...ar...are these.. "  
\- " Yes, these are flowers silly " - I giggled looking down at the bouquet of dahlias  
-" They may not be the prettiest but their smell is my favorite"  
\- " N..no.. they're perfect" - he mumbled shyly as he took them  
\- " Is everything alright? " - I asked confused at his odd reaction  
\- " Yeah..yes.. It's just...that I've never gotten flowers in my life " he shyly mumbled under his breath and caught my eyes with his. He had the most adorable puppy eyes and he was blushing SO hard. I smiled at him reassuringly and he put on the biggest smile I have ever seen him have. It looked like his cheeks are gonna rip from smiling SO hard. He was an absolute baby, George Weasley is baby.

He ran up to me, grabbed me, lifted me off the ground, and hugged me super hard.  
I have never seen him so happy. When he put me down he stared me deep in the eyes and pulled me into such a passionate kiss. I kissed him back and we kept on going and he put a hand on my thigh but the second I pushed it away he completely stopped.

\- " Is everything alright ?" - he asked with his puppy eyes  
\- " Yes, but as much as I want to do this right now.." I said looking him up and down and rolling my tongue in my cheek. He looked SO FINE in his quidditch uniform all sweaty and breathless -" but...we're not doing this here you silly, horny goose, Georgie" I giggled and playfully smacked him at the top of his head and whispered - " b o n k " and we both broke out into a fit of giggles.

When we walked out into the changing rooms George immediately ran off to his friends holding out the bouquet and proudly bragging: - " Look, look I got flowers! Smell them! ".  
I giggled and watched him run around like a big, excited toddler that he is.

I looked to the side and my eyes caught Malfoy. He was walking out of the showers and he had nothing on but a little towel wrapped around his waist - revealing his toned chest, arms, and legs. Just looking at his toned body gave me flashbacks of that Halloween night. Flashbacks of him lying shirtless on the ground, looking up at me with a sparkle in his eyes and that devilish smile. How he bit his lip as I started undoing his belt. How he tasted,  
how he felt inside me. The sounds he made. Malfoy brushed his hand through his messy, wet hair and dabbed around his chest with a towel. His hair, his face, his body - looked incredible. His skin was glistening from the steamy shower and he somehow looked even hotter than ever. It felt like the whole world around me went dark and the only thing I saw was him. I wanted him, I needed him. I wanted to go and jump on him and do the nastiest things my mind could think of. I wanted to do all the things I did to him that night and even more. He turned to me and locked eyes with me. He smirked at my lustful gaze and winked.

I was snapped out of my lustful trance by George screaming at me from the other side of the room: - " Alright princess, enough staring at eye candy. I have to shower and I'll meet you in the Slytherin common room in 15 mins? " - he asked and I nodded and left the room.

As I walked down the halls I was out of it. My body was walking but my mind was all over him. The image of him in that towel felt like it was engraved into my brain. But I am with George I should think about him. But whatever I did - he was on my mind.

I was so out of it that I didn't notice someone opening a door and they slammed the door open, hitting me. The doorknob hit my arm and it hit it hard. I winced in pain grabbing it and looked up and saw Ron's terrified face. -" Bloody fucking hell y/n. Did I break it? "  
\- " No, Dickhead. But it still fucking hurts. You're gonna leave me with a hell of a bruise. " I giggled in pain and of course he apologized a million times.

I got up and went to the Slytherin dorms still wincing from the pain. I walked into the room and laid down on the couch. Even just laying kinda hurt and I was all tensed up. I laid there staring into the flaming fireplace, feeling the warmth that made me relax. I knew that the second George will see the bruise he will act like I'm dying it and make a huge scene - but it was cute, he was cute.

After some time I heard someone entering the room and I sat up. Malfoy's icy blue eyes met mine. Could he just let me not think about him for one bloody second?

He went over and sat down next to me. He had a cropped sweater on and a pair of sweats that hang so low on his hips you could perfectly see his v-line and his hair was still messy and damp. The things this man made me feel. He had the audacity to look THAT hot. He slowly looked me up and down a rolling his tongue in his cheek. Just his stare gave me so many butterflies. The way he looked made me think of unholy things.

He looked me in the eyes put on his iconic little smirk and put a hand on my arm. But he accidentally put it right onto my fresh bruise and I let out a groan from the discomfort and pain. His playful, devilish expression changed into a worried one in seconds.

-" YOU ALRIGHT? "  
\- " It's nothing" I tried hiding my discomfort but I didn't fool him.

He lifted up my sweater's sleeve, revealing the fresh new red bruise. His eyes shot wide open at the sight of it. I don't blame him - it was bloody huge. He looked down thinking, then furrowed his brows and mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't hear. He looked me in the eyes, stood up, put one hand on my face, stroking my cheek, and whispered:

\- " I'll be right back".  
WHAT IS HAPPENING?

——————-

( I just wanna shift to give George flowers cause I feel like he would be so happy and blush so hard and just look like these emojis 🥺🥰🥺🥺 Also I know I spamed all of my chapters in here but I will be posting norally )

\- Leo


End file.
